Mysterious Dancer, Broken Dream
by YaoiDelacacies
Summary: Kakashi has just discovered an important part of himself and his friend takes him out for a little fun. What happens when he find one of his important students working at a strip bar? KakaxNaru Yaoi. Rape and expilcit scenes. XD
1. Don't Stoop This Low

Hey there! I felt kinda bad not updating my other fic, ya know? So…I decided to tease ya with another! Ha, ha! Sorry guys. Yaoi kami has no mercy. But I 33(heart) ya guys. Kiss, Kiss.

Rating: R (Why are my fics all R-rated?)

Disclaimer: I'm tired of this disclaimer shit! I don't own the fucking Naruto show or its fucking characters! Anyone who hasn't figured that out is a shit head! Sorry guys! I'm kinda in that time of the month. ; I'm very emotional right now.

Summary: Kakashi has just discovered an important part of himself and his friend takes him out for a little fun. What happens when he finds one of his most important students working at a strip bar?

Warning: Yaoi! Slash! Shonen-ai! Go back now if you don't like it!

Beta: IceHeart, you kick ass!

Inspiration: Shi-chan! I think you are so cool! Please read my story! You are the sole reason I started writing yaoi!

Symbols:

Thoughts:…:

Change of scenes . … . 

Point of View . POV . 

Authoress: "Oh man…I hope this reaches shi-chan…"

Naruto: "What is your deal with shi-chan!"

Authoress throws death glare at Naruto: "Shi-chan happens to be one of the best authors ever! I sooooo want her review!"

Sasuke: ;;

Authoress: "What made you decide to show up all of a sudden?"

Sasuke pulls out "toy" and grabs Naruto and drags him away: "You never finished that scene."

Naruto: "HELP!"

Authoress: "OH SHIT! That's right! I didn't! You guys! I don't know how to put my full story on MediaMiner!"

**Don't Stoop This Low**

It was there since he was little. Not that it was noticeable, but there was always a doubt in his young mind. Not having parents around to protect him or teach him what was normal or not, exposed him to so much. He saw so many things in his young life that by the time he was five, he knew all the names of the drugs out there by heart and how to use them. Not that he ever tried them. No, not Kakashi. Back to the point…Kakashi preferred men. Yep, he was gay. What's more, no one knew, except maybe for Raido who he had also discovered shared the same preference. But Raido was much too childish to accept the seriousness of his situation. How would the village of Konoha act if they find out one of their best ninja was a big, fat fairy? His only comfort was his issues of "Come, Come Paradise". Even then he changed the roles to fit his own preference and masturbated to his own dirty fantasies. Yes it was pathetic; who would've ever guessed that was what lay under the mysterious man's skin.

Anyway, Raido decided to help Kakashi deal with his insecurity by taking him out for his birthday that night. Unfortunately, when they got to their destination, it wasn't exactly some small ramen stand.

"A…gay bar…?" Kakashi's visible eye widened as he looked the bright-lighted building up and down. "What…why are you doing this to me!" The cool expression on Kakashi's face disappeared and he turned around to flee when Raido grasped him by his arm, firmly holding him in place.

"Stay! Hold it! Come on Kakashi-Sensei…it isn't something to be ashamed of. You were born this way!" Raido wrapped his arm around his companion's shoulder, "If you hide this all your life, you're never going to have any fun."

"Yeah, right! I can hear it now! The taunting and the 'Oh my God, there goes the fairy we all trusted with our lives! We're all doomed!'" Kakashi threw Raido's arm off of him and tried to run again only to be tackled from behind and bound tightly with rope.

"Kakashi-chan," Raido smiled, "There's this new dancer here and he's supposed to be the best! He's amazing! Come on!" He yanked a thrashing Kakashi into the building, smiling broadly.

"Raido! You baka! Let me go right now! Damn it!" Kakashi swung his legs, missing Raido's head by an inch. It was over. He lost. He felt his stomach knot up as he was dragged farther into the club. The lights were so bright and the music was so loud he couldn't hear Raido speaking to him at all. Plus…he had never seen so many men all in one place in his life. Not even at the bath house.

"Yeah. I know. I felt the same way when I first came here," Raido cried over the loud music, "I was very nervous. I even wanted to leave but…well…," he blushed, "I left home with a friend."

The silver-haired Jounin stared at him silently for a while, Raido paying no attention to that curious face looking at him; suddenly he realized that Raido had gone through the exact same thing. The same insecurity Kakashi felt when he discovered himself and unlike him, Raido had no one to turn to. There was no one to help him but here he was, helping Kakashi get a start. He looked at the floor sadly as he was dragged along, "Raido…you can let me go now."

Raido stopped and looked back at him, "You won't run?"

Kakashi watched all the men walk past him, whispering and giggling at him, some winking. Before he could change his mind, he answered, "Yes. I won't run. I'm willing to give this a try." Raido smiled and unbound Kakashi from his ropes. Kakashi rubbed his arms, "Maybe I should've changed before coming here…"

The smile on Raido's face broadened, "Don't worry, you look fine. Besides, I don't think anyone else in here cares. You've got a lot of 'the eyes' on you right now, Kakashi. I'm jealous."

"Shut up before I change my mind." Kakashi blushed.

"Okay then. Why don't you find us a table and I'll get us some sake or something?" Raido offered and demanded at the same time as he nudged Kakashi away.

"Fine, fine! Don't push!" Kakashi scolded and walked away across the dance room. He turned his head behind him just to watch Raido disappear towards the bar and continued to search out a chair for him and his comrade. A couple nearly knocked him down as he made his way to a far vacant table and received a few "looks" from others. He wouldn't have allowed those pinches and squeezes on his ass if he knew who had done them. As soon as he got to the table, he let out a sigh of relief and leaned against it.

"Hey, handsome. Come here alone?" An alto-thick voice nearly whispered behind him.

Kakashi nearly jumped, he turned around to face one of the most gorgeous men he'd ever seen. His long black hair draped his shoulders and his lightning blue eyes burned through him with such intensity, his skin like milk and rock-hard chest (whatever he could see clearly seen through his shirt) connected to a tiny waist. Sadly, like all dreams, were too good to be true. This man only seemed interested in one thing. Kakashi blushed and frowned, staring the man down, "No, I happen to have brought a friend."

"A friend? Just a 'friend' right? You sure I wouldn't be interrupting anything if I just kinda…," he wrapped and arm around Kakashi's waist, "stole ya away for just a bit?"

Kakashi threw off his arm, snarling, "You sure are charming! Why don't you go crawl under a rock and die?"

"And you sure are feisty. Looks like I got myself quite a catch." The other man smirked and caught Kakashi by his shoulders.

"Let go!" Kakashi grabbed the man's arm and made to snap it in half when someone else pulled him away.

"You heard him! Beat it!" Raido growled and pushed the ebony-haired man to the floor.

They watched the man struggle on the floor before getting up and muttering under his breath, "Didn't look like he was worth anything, anyway…"

Raido yelled after him, "Keep walking!"

Kakashi plopped down on a chair and buried his head in his arms, exasperated. The night wasn't exactly turning out to be one of the best experiences of his life. All he wanted to do was go home and read his novels. He had gotten by just fine with those. He didn't need love. He never needed it when he was little and never needed it then. If only he could make everyone else see that.

Raido saw the frustration in his friend and placed a hand on Kakashi's back, "Its ok, buddy. Things will look up. Here, I got you some sake. Drink up. The show is about to start." He placed the rice wine in front of Kakashi and watched as the Jounin finished it off in one swig.

"Thanks. Do you think you can get me another?" Kakashi shoved his glass towards Raido who had just taken a seat.

Raido sighed and heaved himself out of his seat, "Fine. Be right back."

Kakashi looked after him and smiled sadly. Raido was so good to him and always tried to make him feel good. Even though it never worked. Suddenly the lights faded, the brightest light focused on stage and everyone returned to their seats. The dark pupils dilated as they tried to focus on stage and a booming voice bounced of the walls, "All of those who wish for excitement, well here it is…..our very own animal of the dark, mystic dancer of this stage, our very own gypsy…The Demon, Kitsune!" Music played and the purple beads on stage parted as a dark figure in a black cloak and fox mask slid out. There was still utter silence out in the audience as the man on the walk made his way out toward the center.

As the music picked up the pace he tossed his cloak to the side and all the men whooped at once. The tiny shorts he had on strained against him, being as tight as they were, and looked as if he bent over they would tear. He swayed his hips and gave a bum wiggle, running his hands through his golden hair, letting it spill slowing down to his shoulders. Kakashi's swallowed thickly. Who was this man? He'd never felt like this before. He felt himself growing hard and shifted in his seat, hoping to relieve the strain. The man on stage slipped his hands under his tiny tank top, still moving to the music, rubbing his nipples under the tight fabric, as if pleasuring himself. He moved his mask up just barely so they could see his tongue slip out and lick his lips. He grabbed for one of the poles and wrapped his leg around it, sliding to the floor as he thrusted against it. Kakashi's face turned beet red and he almost moaned aloud, not that anyone would have heard him amongst all those who were screaming.

A cry escaped those lips on stage and he lay on the floor, touching himself all over. Everything froze and he slowly got to his knees. He crawled towards the front of the stage, his tongue hanging out like a dog's in heat. The men closest to the stage reached out to touch the beauty but he only smirked mischievously and wagged his finger at them. 'Kitsune' smiled and sat back, opening his legs wide and letting them have a glance at the bulge in his shorts. He teased them and swung his right leg over his left, covering up his private area. He got to his knees again and reached over to one of the young men and took his sake. He drank from the glass and kept most of the drink in his cheeks before he moved into kiss the man, letting the sake pass from his mouth to the other, some of it dripping down his chin. The silver-haired jounin felt a twinge of jealousy and grit his teeth.

'Kitsune' stood up and moved back to the middle of the stage, wiggling his hips to the music. He removed his tiny shorts, sliding them down milky thighs, a black thong covering what was wanted to be seen most, and slipped off his top feeling the sweat on his chest as he did so. He licked his sweaty lips under that mask, still swaying to the music, he places a hand on his obvious lust, stroking it gently, bringing more cries from the crowd. More moans came from that pretty mouth and he slipped a finger under the string of his thong. He looked to the crowd in guidance and they all urged him on. He smiled and walked back to the curtain, wiggling his hips in a tease, parting the curtains and looked back, blowing them a kiss as the music slowly faded. People with jeers came through, collecting the cash for 'Kitsune's offering, to keep him happy and he will keep his audience happy.

He had disappeared behind the beaded curtain but the effect of his dance on Kakashi was still there. The red tint on Kakashi's face seemed to have stained his face and his erection had lasted longer than any other he'd ever had. Who was this 'Demon'? How did he affect him so greatly? His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder, his head snapped up, "What!"

Raido looked at him a bit surprise then smiled, "So…how'd you like the new guy? Fucking orgasmic, isn't he? And that's not all of your gift! It's time for part two! Now don't refuse! I spent two months salary on it. It doesn't seem that this special comes cheap."

Kakashi eyed Raido, "What are you talking about?"

Raido grabbed him by his arm, "Hurry! I only paid for a short while!"

"Raido!"

They went far into the back of the club, into a small room lit only by a faint lantern. The state of the room didn't make Kakashi feel anymore at ease. There was but one small chair in the middle of the room and glittered stars made the room sparkle with silver. It all of a sudden dawned on Kakashi…

"Raido! No way! I am not going to go this far!" He tore his arm from Raido's grip and gave his friend a dirty look.

His companion just gave him a small wave of his hand, "Come on. I told you that I won't accept no for an answer. It's fun and even if it isn't the real thing, it still feels pretty damn good." That face never seemed to stop smiling.

"You're dirty, you know that Raido?"

A slight chuckle and Raido pushed him into the chair and walked out of the room, "Yeah, I know! And while you're in here, I'll be out there grabbing as much hot ass as I can."

He was gone and Kakashi was alone, his heart pounding uncontrollably. :But why should I be nervous? I mean, who will know? It's not like these guys go out and tell their friends "hey! Guess whose lap I sat in today?" No, that'll just be plain stupid. Just don't think…relax.: He tried to control the rhythm of his breathing but his face wouldn't change into its normal color again. He gripped the arms of his chair so hard, his knuckle turned white and his palms were sweating like crazy. He heard the slight tapping of someone's feet, as if they were trying to slip in as quietly as they could, though he couldn't decipher from which direction they were coming from. The room was surrounded by bead curtains like that on the stage and from there he couldn't see for it was so dark.

He felt arms wrap around his shoulders and his breath hitched. Slow exhalations tickled his ear and a strange aroma of plums filled the air. "What's your pleasure?" It whispered, sending a shiver down his spine. The figure came around to the front to look at his face, running his hand lightly over his shoulder as he did. Kakashi's ribs nearly cracked. It was 'Kitsune'. The 'Kitsune's face twitched under the mask, "Kakashi-Sensei!"

:What: He recognized the voice, "Naruto!"

"I'm sorry!" Naruto cried from under the fox mask and back into the dark room, crashing through the beads.

Kakashi got up from his chair, running after the blonde, "Naruto! Wait!"

Authoress: "Left ya with a somewhat cliff hanger, man! Sorry! I love you guys!

Naruto-Gang: "………………….." (crickets chirping)

Authoress: "Where'd they go? Better look for them. Anyway, sorry guys and could you give me any info on how to put my stories on mediaminer? Sorry, I'm still kinda new to this.

**Review and I will write…**


	2. The Only Reason Why

S-Shi-chan! Uwaaaahhhh! OMG! You are my idol! Well…not really…but you are my idol author! Oh man, thank you for the review and I'll definitely update soon! Do you really recommend my story?

Rating: R (Definitely)

Disclaimer: I (sigh)…don't own the Naruto characters….

Summary: Naruto tells Kakashi his reason for working here. Naruto really needs the money but he's earning it the wrong way, will Kakashi be able to convince him to quit?

Warning: Yaoi! Slash! Shonen-ai! Go away if you don't like this!

Beta: IceHeart, you rock!

Inspiration: You know who you are…

Symbols:

Thoughts-:…:

Change of scenes- . … . 

Point of View- . POV . 

Authoress: "OMG! I can't believe shi-chan read and liked my story! I think I may as well die because my life is complete!"

Naruto: "Yeah and you'll die with a bunch of reviewers mad at you because you didn't update before you kicked."

Authoress: "Hey! Where have you been? You disappeared like at the end notes thing when I really needed ya." TT

Naruto grabs his butt: "Been getting it rough with that bastard, Sasuke."

Authoress giggles: "Come on…you know you liked it…want me to call him back…?"

Naruto: "No! Besides, let's see how you like it!"

Authoress: "!" 00;

Naruto grabs authoress and slings her over his shoulder, kicking and screaming as he walks away: "Come on…"

Authoress: "Help me! Here's chapter two! No! I'm going for abstinence Naruto! Nooooooo…!"

**The Only Reason Why**

"Naruto! Please! Wait!" Kakashi crashed through the beads, crying out for his pupil and demanding answers.

"Please leave me alone!" Naruto yelled behind him. They ran into a small room that resembled the teacher's lounge back at the village's school and Kakashi made for a dive and caught Naruto around the waist, knocking them both down.

The blonde struggled in Kakashi's arms and turned himself onto his back to try and pry himself free from the Jounin's grip. But Kakashi refused to let go and planted himself on Naruto's abdomen, holding his arms above his head and careful to balance his weight as not to crush the boy beneath him. All the thrashing nearly made his head collide with Naruto's and he just realized how close to him he was. The Jounin felt the blood rush to his face and he got off of Naruto to let him stand. It seemed that Naruto was just as embarrassed as him, from the uncontrolled trembling.

"Naruto…," Kakashi began, only to be interrupted by Naruto's furious cry and watched as the blonde tore the mask from his face and threw it to the floor.

"Damn it! What the hell are you doing here?" he fell to the ground, clutching his tiny top, "Sensei…you were never supposed to know about this…I'm so sorry…"

Kakashi forgot all about the embarrassment and the burning he felt in his groin, as he kneeled beside his student on the floor, "Naruto…why are you here…? This couldn't have been your choice?"

Naruto blushed and pressed his forehead to the floor in shame, "This…it was…"

Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's back, taking note of the muscles that had formed there since he was a kid, "You can tell me. I'll never tell a soul…"

Blue eyes shined with tears and he broke down, "I needed the money!"

Naruto may as well have hit him in the face with a brick, "What! Money! Of all the stu-!"

'Kitsune' looked at him with such sad eyes, "I know…it's stupid…"

"No! No! No! It isn't stupid! It's just...I mean," Kakashi waved his arms about frantically, "Why do you need money? I mean, you're a Jounin now…and it's not like we're poor or anything…"

"Not like that!" Naruto tried to bit back the sobs with no use, "I messed up bad, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Why? What happened?"

"A mission went wrong okay! I messed up and now, Iruka's in the hospital!" He threw his arms about wildly, pounding the floor as cries racked his body.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around his shoulders to try and calm him, "Naruto! Please! Calm down!"

"It's my entire fault! I blew it! And now Iruka's in the hospital! He's in there because of me! I loved him so fucking much and I let him down! He tried to protect me! Damn it!" More violent thrashing pursued and (A/N: sorry to say guys) even Kakashi was a little frightened by his behavior.

:Iruka's in the hospital…Iruka's in the hospital…: It kept ringing in his mind, but what disturbed him most was why had the village not heard about this. One of the most valuable ninja was in the hospital with something serious and no one was informed? "Naruto! Please! Calm yourself!"

"What's worse is I have to work here because they lowered my pay to almost nothing! They might even drop me as a ninja! I won't be a ninja anymore! I'm never going to be Hokage now! I'll be nothing! I'll live up to what all those damned people in that fucking village expected me to be!"

"Naruto-!"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grabbed Kakashi by his vest, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Please don't tell anyone I was here! Please! If anyone were to find out, then…"

Kakashi winced, "You…"

"I'm begging you…"

"Alright. I won't tell." He would have asked for exactly what happened but…then it would only stir up another round of cries from Naruto. The silver-haired jounin thought it best to ask later when Naruto was calmer. "What is wrong with Iruka?"

"When we were attacked…they had these special needles…filled with poison and meant to kill," Naruto answered, hiccupping and fresh tears still leaking from his eyes, "He needs help. The only cure is an extremely rare plant. It's expensive and very difficult to find. But…I found it. An underground dealer is selling it to me. But the price is insane. Tsunade is out of the village making negotiations with Mizukage, so she can't help. And the village is still recovering from the sand villages' attack. They can't spare any money for anyone. Stupid people!" He rubbed his puffy, red eyes.

"Naruto, I need you to promise me you'll quit this job. I can't have you working here. It's not right. There has to be another way. Just quit." He ignored the comment he made about the village. He knew the boy was just being foolish. Iruka was a very important member of the village, but they can't spare money in this desperate time on just one person...no matter how special they are.

"But sensei-!"

"But nothing! This job could get you into trouble. I certainly don't want you wrapped up in it!"

"But how will I get the money! I need this job!" Naruto argued, balling up his fists.

"I'll help. Somehow, I will. Ok?" Kakashi gripped Naruto's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

About to open his mouth again, he stopped, knowing Kakashi would not let him be and he sighed, "Fine. I'll quit." He put his hands behind his back in mock innocence and crossed his fingers. "Promise. And…anyway…since when were you gay?"

"That-!" He felt his cheeks flare, "Stick to the matter at hand or just-! Gah! Look, just quit the lousy job!"

Suppressing slight giggles, Naruto smiled at his sensei, "Fine. No problem. But what about your, um…" He wiggled his pinkies together.

"Huh? Oh no! No! No! That's fine! I'm gonna just have to tell Raido that...um…," Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry. I'll get your money back, okay?"

"Thank you. Well then…I best be off. Take care. Quit the job. And if you ever need anything…," Kakashi added with a slight pat on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'll be sure to ask, Kakashi-sensei." A wide smile spread across Naruto's face that seemed to infect Kakashi too. Once finished exchanging goodbyes, Kakashi left the club without Raido, feeling he needed the quiet walk home to digest what had just happened…

. In the Club's Manager's Office . 

"Damn it!" The manager of the club, Yanase Kouji, sat at his desk while rubbing his temples with his index and middle finger to try and soothe his throbbing headache. "Most of those fucking dirty whores left the goddamn club! How the hell how am I to earn anything in this dump! I'm trying to run a damn business here! Shit!" There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" A turn of the knob and another knock clued him in that he had locked the door. With a grunt, he heaved himself out of the chair and unlocked the door, attacked by a violent kiss. Kouji felt a hot tongue slide into his open mouth and wrapped his arms around the small waist of his lover. The scent of plums, golden hair and soft, tanned skin was all it took to make his headache go away. He pulled back for air and reached behind his lover to close the door and captured the younger man's lips in another scorching kiss.

"Mmm…Naruto…,"he managed to get it out through small gasps.

"Kouji-sempai…," Naruto whispered in his ear and twined his fingers in his boss's silken hair, "Sempai, do you love me…?"

"Yes…," Naruto's boss answered, still relishing in Naruto's scent and gently suckling on his neck, tasting him.

"How much?"

"More than words can say…," Kouji made to lift Naruto's kinky little top off but was stopped by a firm hand, he groaned, "Damn…why do you do this to me?"

Naruto giggled, "Naughty boy!" He wagged his finger at him, "I may as well as serve as one of your little whores. I won't have sex with you as long as you're still paying me to work here." He plopped himself down on the couch near Kouji's desk, putting his hands behind his head, smiling mischievously.

With lust in his eyes, Kouji spread Naruto's legs and pressed himself against his boyfriend, making Naruto moan and reach up to pull his head down to kiss him, "When I need you the most, you are having fun teasing me!"

More moans escaped him as his sempai began to rock against him, "I told you why I can't do this. I'm just not ready." Before he could lose all control, Naruto nudged Kouji off of him gently, "Look…could you do me a favor? There's this one guy I know and he needs his money back because…well…..just because. Can you get me his money, please?"

Kouji sighed, "You're just too naive. I'm not supposed to give money back. Look, this will be the last and only time, okay?"

"Sempai, if I was as naive as you thought I was, then I wouldn't be here."

Frowning, Kouji made his way to the desk and opened the drawer, "Now, who was it? Whose appointment was this?"

"Uh…I don't know what name it was under…do you have a time for it, at least? It was like…maybe…10 minutes ago…"

"You'll be the death of me, Naruto." He pulled out a clipboard and a wad of dollars. Kouji marked it off on his clipboard and handed a few hundreds to the blonde, pulling him in for another kiss. "Now…keep it a secret. Don't let anyone know I did this for you. Get out there. You're back on stage in a few."

Naruto pouted, "Can't I stay in here and play a bit longer…?" He grabbed Kouji's arms and wrapped them around his waist. He never gave one thought about Kakashi's demand for him to quit.

"Now, now…how can I pay you if you don't do your job?" A pat on the rump and Kouji sent Naruto off, a smile on his lips. How lucky he was to own that young body. It was all his and nobody else's. If only Naruto would let him do whatever he wanted to him. He remembered all the lust stricken faces of all the other men in the club when they first saw Naruto. He bet they would pay millions to have a piece of that…and maybe...

:.I could use this…: Kouji grabbed his pencil, writing out beginning bids…

. With Kakashi . 

"_Sensei…onegai…,"Naruto moaned under him as he swiped his thumb over his sensitive head. The red tinge on his face expressed the excitement he felt to have this young man beneath him. Adrenaline pulsed through him as he surged forward into that lovely behind. In a few swift thrusts, he was so close to the edge and Naruto cried out his name as the blonde's load blew out over his hand. It was all it took and he buried his head in Naruto's chest as he…_

Kakashi woke with a scream, swimming in his own semen. he panted, wiping the sweat from his forehead and shivering in disgust. He was a sick, sick, sick, sick bastard and should burn in hell for it. His feet padded along the cold floor, heading towards the bathroom for a bath. :Clean…clean…not dirty…clean…: He kept chanting it out in his head, as if to remove any impurities from his mind. But…as much as he tried…the dream kept playing over and over in head and soon he was hard again. Some water spilled out of the edges of the tub as he stepped in to the warm water, resisting the urge to touch himself. :But…it's not like…I'm actually doing it. And I bet there are worse guys out there than me.: He grabbed a warm, wet towel and rubbed it across his forehead. Settling back against the wall of the tub he reached down into the water, feeling his own desire, moaning a certain blonde's name…

**Review Responses**

Duos-Bunnie- Thank you so much! You know what? You deserve a Yaoi fan badge! (Pins badge to shirt)

Remorseful youth- Yes I will continue! Have a badge!

Dancing-Neko-Shikigami- Wow! You've read more Kakanaru stories? I want them! Thanks for the review! Want a badge?

Lost In The Shadows- When did I promise in this story? Hm…ok! I will! Have a badge lost one!

Yudi-kun- It is addictive huh? Just like drugs huh! You F#ing junkie! JK! Thanks! Have a badge!

Tamara2187- I believe we all hate cliffhangers. Sorry! And when you get on your knees you're supposed to offer me something! Offerings people! Hello! Thanks! Have a badge!

Tenshikaitou- Nosebleed! AH! Here! Have a tissue! I will update! Have a badge! (steps on crickets so that they will no longer chirp)

Jewelclaw Lady of Wind- You're just curious…? (lies face down in snow to weep and snow begins to cover body)

Ryouichi- Thanks for the review! And here was the next chapter:D have a badge!

Shi-chan- 0.0 (faints)

Tsuki-Thank you! Thank you! (bows) Have a badge!

Hogo-chan- Foaming! Agh! Mad dog! Have a badge!

Asher- It's ok.i know you're a chick. There's just sumthin about that name that gives you away…lol! Have a badge!

Dbzneon- You're not a big yaoi fan? (looks at badge) you sure? (tosses badge down in shame)

Tiggra- Sorry for the cliff hanger! XP I'll update! Badge for you!

Thank you lovely reviewers! I 33heart 33 you! For those who did not get badges, try harder! Just kidding! Here you guys go! (Tosses out badges)

Authoress is lying on bed crying: "Damn you…Naruto…"

Naruto: "Oh shut up! I didn't do anything, you baby! I didn't even get to take your shirt off or anything!"

Authoress: "Rapist! I ought to report you!"

Naruto: "No, no, no, no, no!"

Authoress: "Bye, guys…" TT

**TBC**

**Review and I will write more…**


	3. Sex for Money and Vice Versa

Wow! I got splashed in the face with water by Shi-chan! I may as well faint again! Thank you Shi-chan! (Swallows water that had gotten into her mouth)

Rating: R (Do I really need to put this?)

Disclaimer: I own this teddy bear! Uh…no wait…no I don't. This is my kid brother's.

Summary: Kakashi takes up some overtime and Raido thinks he could use some 'love' training. What happens to Naruto when Kouji sells his body?

Warning: Yaoi! Slash! Shonen-ai! Abuse, foul language and some…uh…sex (giggles) stuff.

Beta: IceHeart believe me if I ruled the world, I would so give you half of the southern hemisphere!

Inspiration: Shiiiiiii-chaaaaaaan…!

Symbols:

Thoughts- :…:

Change of Scenes- >. … >. 

Authoress: "Ugh. You're lucky I didn't report you Naruto!"

Naruto smiles evilly: "You can't turn me in. I'm too charming and cuddly."

Authoress frowns and says in singsong voice: "You're as cuddly as a cactus and as charming as an eel…!" –Mr. Grinch

Naruto dives for her throat: "I'll get you!"

Authoress: "Ah! Domestic abuse! Domestic abuse!"

**Sex for Money and Vice Versa**

Kakashi sighed and opened the cabinet, "Who knew this is what teachers had to go through everyday." He put the papers in the cabinet and closed it, rubbing his temples. He had taken up a second job as the substitute for Iruka to help Naruto with paying for that plant. Grades, grades and more grades bombarded him from all directions and he thought that he just might go insane. Now he was truly thankful to his teacher when he was kid.

"You look exhausted." He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to look at Raido.

"Hey, how's it going in your area right now?" Kakashi made an attempt at a small smile and went back to the mounds of papers stacked on the desk in front of him.

"The kids are a pain. Now I know what you had to go through with team 7." Raido sat on his desk in front of him and picked up a test.

"You don't know the half of it." He rubbed his temples, "Could you erase everything on the chalkboard for me?"

Raido looked at his friend with empathy, "Kakashi…I really don't think that I could part ways with my paycheck right now." Picking up an eraser he merely tapped it against the chalkboard nervously, waiting for Kakashi's answer.

"Why not? You know I'll pay you back." Kakashi glared at Raido's back. He needed that money, if he couldn't get it, Iruka may as well die.

"Yeah I know! But the owner of the apartment isn't going to wait. He'll kick me out if he has to. I have to pay him by tomorrow. That's why I can't give you my money Kakashi. I'm sorry." Raido finished up the board and put the eraser down. He put his hands in his pockets and sat on the desk. The door nearly slammed open and Gai came in, waving papers in his hand.

"Kakashi-sensei! How are you?" Gai cried, a little overenthusiastic. "I see you've taken up another job my friend!" He slammed the papers down on Kakashi's desk, "Here is my report for today. And you win this round Kakashi!"

"What round Gai?" Kakashi groaned as he slammed his hand down on the papers Gai set in front of him.

"Three jobs! Two more than me! The score is 200 to 201!" Gai smiled and gave him the 'nice guy' pose. "Farewell my greatest rival!" He disappeared in a wave of smoke.

"Three…jobs?" Raido looked at Kakashi who averted his eyes and went back to filing papers. "You took up a secretary position too!"

Kakashi simply nodded, "Yep. Now can you perhaps leave? I need to concentrate."

Raido frowned and pushed away most of the papers from Kakahi's reach, "Why do you need this money so badly?'

"I…can't tell you." Kakashi reached for the papers but Raido slid them away further.

"Fine. You don't have to tell me."

"Fine. Now give me back those papers." Kakashi reached for them again, this time Raido took advantage and pressed his lips to Kakashi.

"Ack! Raido, you bastard! You put your lips on me man! Your lips!" Kakashi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stared up at Raido angrily.

Raido smiled and hopped off the desk and walked to stand behind Kakashi, "You're stressed. You need to relax, let loose." Placing his hands on the silver haired juunin's back, he began to knead the muscles there, feeling how tense they were.

A shiver went up Kakashi's spine and he shook free from Raido, "No. Look, I have to work. I'm not going to stop for some cheap thrill. Some one off. I don't do those."

"It doesn't have to be some one off if you don't want it to. I never really intended it to be that way. You could see it as some stress release factor or perhaps…a lesson…substitute." Raido dabbed at the little spot behind Kakashi's ear with his tongue, making him flinch and move his neck to the side as to allow him more skin to fondle.

"But-!"

Almost forcefully, Raido pushed Kakashi off his chair and into the desk in front of him, "No buts. Just one lesson, Kakashi-sensei." He pressed himself against Kakashi's backside and placed his hands on the others man's hips, pulling him against him.

Underneath the mask, Kakashi bit his lip, feeling his cock press against the edge of the table. He closed his eyes and opened them again to stare back at the man behind him. Instead of seeing the old familiar face with the folds of skin from serious burns, he saw a light, creamy face and marks that represented whiskers. "Fine…but no kissing and…um…you should know that I'm still…"

Raido chuckled and nibbled on his earlobe, "Fine then. I won't take your virginity. Promise." He moved his hands down the front of Kakashi's pants.

Kakashi moaned.

>. Back at the Bar >. 

"Here you go beautiful."

Naruto giggled and gave a bum wiggle, feeling the man slip wads of money into his shorts. Swinging his leg up over his head, Naruto straddled the man's lap and rubbed up against, smiling at how affected the man was. A loud groan escaped the man's throat; Naruto kissed his bobbing Adam's apple and trailed upward with his tongue. 'Demon's' other leg came up over his head and the man grew disappointed. "Can't I get a few minutes more?" Naruto chuckled at his customer and wagged his finger. (A/N Naruto no longer has 'the nice guy pose' now it's 'you can't have this shit bitch')

As he walked away, Naruto flipped through the bills, "200 yen…that's 200 closer to getting Iruka back." :Soon Iruka…soon…: He made his way through the club, pushing past men and winking at those who had managed to get in a few pats on his ass. He waved at his fellow employees and spotted Kouji at the bar, signaling him. Much like our hero, he nearly went running on all fours, like a trained dog. "Kouji-sempai-!" Kouji silenced him with his hand and pulled him towards the back. He couldn't have anyone know he was going out with Naruto, then his employee would think he was playing favorites. Pulling him towards the back room, Naruto managed a muffled apology and licked the hand over his mouth. Phased, Kouji pulled his hand away and wiped it on his pant leg, looking at the blonde with a smile fighting its way onto his lips.

When they were finally alone, Kouji pulled Naruto to him and kissed him firmly, "Call me sempai again."

Naruto muttered against his lips, "Sempai…"

When breathing became an issue, Kouji pulled away, "Naruto…reason for meeting with you right now is because…I got something big for you!"

A blush crept across his younger lover's face, "I told you I'm not doing it."

"No, no, no!" Kouji smirked. He loved Naruto, he truly did, but he could be so dense sometimes, "I've got quite a job for you. A party. A…private party."

"What?" This wasn't exactly what he had expected.

"You're getting paid big…eight million yen! Right off the bat!" Kouji gripped Naruto's shoulders.

"E-Eight…?" :Eight million? That's half of what he needed for that Iruka's cure:

"Speechless? That's ok! I just need your yes or no!" Another smile and Kouji squeezed his shoulders harder.

"But…I never do private parties…," Naruto held his head in his hand, a little dizzy.

"You can do them now. And you can get paid big!"

:Iruka…: "I'll do it."

Kouji hugged Naruto to him.

>. Back at the School >. 

A cry escaped Kakashi's lips as he came into that heated cavern, pulling at Raido's locks, and thrusting deeply. Wincing in pain, his locks pulled a little too tightly, Raido swallowed his mate's salty seed greedily. He polished Kakashi's head with his tongue and dipped into the slit to make sure he got every drop. Kakashi let go and collapsed atop the table behind him, spilling the papers to the floor, never had he ever felt such a rush as this. Once he gathered his merits, he helped Raido up from his kneeling position on the floor. A blush crept across his face and he averted his eyes.

"Um…I just lost a lot of time…I really need to get back to work. I guess I'll see you soon."

Raido sighed, "You just didn't get it did you? Fine, I guess I'll stay a little while just to help you clean up then." He watched Kakashi bend over, "Why do you need the money?"

"I already told you that I can't tell. It's just to help a friend ok?"

"Just a friend?" Raido smirked as Kakashi winced, "It's a shame…I'm going to have to give you away to another guy…" He picked up a file nearest his foot and pinched Kakashi's while he was bent over.

Maybe Kakashi should tend to Raido's broken nose if he wants to stay friends.

. With Naruto .

"So…cold…," Naruto tugged his overcoat tighter over his shoulders. He couldn't believe Kouji had overlooked the fact that the party was today. Here he was, practically going blind from the gusts of winds that blew at his face. He held up the address close to his face just to make sure he was in the right area of the village. This couldn't be the place. It was filthy and, what's more, it smelled like urine. But…he had looked around for a while and this was the only place that owned the name of the street he had. And the dingy inn was more or less acceptable than the area it was in. :This is for eight million yen…eight million yen…: He kept repeating it over in his head and pushed the door open, finding some relief in the little jingle of the bell.

The manager's head popped up over his paper, obviously surprised he even had a customer. Naruto gave him a small, uneasy smile that went unreturned and placed the little piece of paper on his desk, pointing out the number of the room he was supposed to go to. "I need to find this room please. There's a party being held-."

"Third floor, second door down the right. Here's the key." He didn't even bother to look at the young blond and tossed the key atop the counter.

"Thanks," Naruto muttered and took the key. :What a grouch: He put one foot on the staircase and it felt like the thing wouldn't support him. It creaked under his weight and he could've sworn it was bending inward. With a deep breath, he dashed up the stairs and didn't stop until he reached the top. Regaining composure, Naruto smoothed back his hair and tied it into a small ponytail. (A/N Ever seen Gravitation's Shuichi's hair? Yeah) He didn't want to get there all sweaty.

The third story possibly looked a lot worse than the outside of the building with its graying wallpaper falling off and debris everywhere and…was that just some metal sheet covering a giant hole in the roof? Pipes jutted out from the plumbing in the wall. This place sucked! What person in their right mind would wish to have their bachelor party here? Nonetheless, he made his way to the room, careful to step over any spots in the floor that looked like it wasn't holding well. As soon as he reached the room, he pulled out the tiny, silver key and unlocked the door. He peered inside, it was extremely dark. What if this damn place hadn't any electricity on the top floor? He stepped in and, like magic, the light came on.

The blond wished it would've stayed off. In the room, three fat, naked, and unbelievably hairy men surrounded him, each holding their own torture, pleasure toy. The sight was horrific and the smell that seemed to come from the men was unbearable. Automatically, the blonde's hand shot up to his nose. This couldn't be the right room. The men were supposed to be young, there were supposed to be more people here, it was supposed to be a party!

"Yum…this one's cute…," one of the men whispered, licking his lips.

"Young too!" The other added, pushing his friend forward.

"Looks like that eight million yen was worth it." Naruto turned around to see that another man was standing behind him and locking the door.

:This doesn't look so good.: "Um, fellas, am I in the right room?" Naruto asked, pulling out the sheet of paper with the address on it.

"Such wonderful acting…so innocent…turns me on even more…," the largest of the men stepped up and stroked Naruto's cheek, sending tremors down the young man's spine.

"Acting who's act-!" Naruto was silenced by lips upon his own and a tongue forcing its way into his mouth. It didn't feel normal to him. It was thick, gross and the man's breath was hot and smelly. This was nothing like Kouji's kisses. "Get off!" He pushed the man away and ran towards the nearest room and locked himself in.

"I love these games…,"the man sauntered towards the door where Naruto had locked himself in and attempted to knock it down, "I'll play along. We'll be the bad guys and you'll our victim…our hostage."

Naruto didn't want to hurt these people, but he didn't want to get raped either. If the village's leaders heard about him hurting 'innocent' people, he could just burrow himself in deeper trouble than he was already in. He covered his ears and hummed to himself, refusing to listen to the horrible taunts of these men.

"Scared, Naruto?" There was static but that voice was all too familiar.

"Kouji?" The blond yanked open his bag and pulled out a walkie-talkie that he hadn't noticed before. "Kouji! Kouji! You have got to help me! There are these men and they-!"

More static and a chuckle was heard through the communicator. "Yeah. I know. They paid off-the-wall money for you, Naruto."

"Kouji?" Panic filled Naruto's voice, just what was Kouji talking about? "Kouji…I don't understand…"

There was a loud banging at the door and it sounded as if all four men rammed into it at once. "We got ourselves a topnotch whore here!" "Quit playing coy and get over here. I tire of this and want you now!" "You frighten him, Kuno!" "Shut up and give me that board! We'll pry this door open!"

"What isn't there to get? I sold your body, Naruto!"

Naruto was stunned and nearly dropped the communicator, "What? Kouji…this isn't funny! I think those guys are serious! Get me out of here! I don't want this-!"

"It was always about what you wanted! And up until now, it's been that way! Did you really think you meant anything to me!" There was pure malice in Kouji's voice.

"Kouji…," Naruto's face went blank. What could he say now? Nothing that could get him out of this mess, now that he knew how Kouji really felt.

"I've always wanted to hit that ass and you never let me. But I found a more meaningful use for that lustful body of yours. Went everywhere auctioning you off, Naruto. Each place I went, the bid went higher. All I had to do was give them a couple of your pictures and 'tah dah'! They all went crazy trying to get you. Pulled out their lifesavings for you! Crazy isn't it? But these fellas just happened to have the right amount to suit my tastes and, well…you know the rest."

"I thought you loved-."

"The hell with love! When you live a tough a life as I did, love doesn't exist for anyone anywhere. So, why don't you be a good boy and just lie there for the nice men who paid money for you that you're probably not even worth half the amount of?" A buzz and Kouji's voice faded out.

:Kouji doesn't love me…Kouji doesn't love me…he hates me…he used me…: Naruto didn't even register the men breaking in. He never even grasped the fact that they were shredding up his clothes but he sure did notice…the pain of penetration. He heard their sounds of pleasure as his body was used to do with what they wanted. Cries of pain escaped his lips and the men groaned in satisfaction. This was ailing! But…what could he do now? He had nothing to lose…and he needed the money. Kouji didn't love him. He only loved the money Naruto brought in. Besides…now Naruto knew…he was only worthless trash. He forced back tears of emotional and physical hurt, his cries being muffled as one of older men shoved his desire into his mouth. "Ah…! M-My wife couldn't give me this even if she tried-!" Naruto gagged as Kuno began to rock back and forth. :I'm worthless! I deserve nothing more: Hot liquid filled his mouth, choking him. :Kouji! You only toyed with me:

**Review Responses**

Remorseful Youth: Go! Molest him all you like! Just don't do anything! He's mine! Aw…anyone tell you that you have Bambi eyes when you get those eyes? Thank you for your comment!

Kitty: Eek! Kitty! (Pets kitty and it scratches me) Damn! XD I'm pretty sure you found out all your answers now dude. Thanks for reviewing! Love ya!

Shi-Chan (Puts up ring of flowers around Shi-chan's name): I-It's cold! F-Freezes s-so good! ACK! I love you shi-chan! (Turns into chibi puppy dog with big eyes and glomps shi-chan) Thank you!

Tamara2187: You would be a stripper? I'm funny? Really? Ack! I love you! I will update soon! Again at least. Thank you!

Polka dot: Have I seen you somewhere before? Oh well, anyway thanks. I love twisted don't you! Um…I can't say much about Iruka. It's a sad surprise.

Plur: I do have fun writing. This is actually one of the stories I have the most fun writing. Others can be a pain. Thank you for being amazed at my silly stories! I came up with this out of my own sick fantasies! Lovely, aren't ?

Kim: You're starting to scare me! Stalker! Protect me Shi-chan! (Moves behind Shi-chan for protection) I will continue dude! You didn't notice I was a good writer. Dude, that's more of an insult than a compliment. Sorry for the unknowing visit. I've done that lemon thing before! It's funny!

Hogo-chan: Me? Amazing…? (Blushes) Really? Sorry I took so long!

TouyaIceMaiden: I will continue…:) I heart you!

MysteryLady-Tx: I can't tell you yet dude. Read and find out.

TenshiKaitou: No, I guess he doesn't plan on quitting. I updated already dudes! Yeesh!

Dancing-Neko-Shikigami: WaH! Thank you for the stories! I heart you and thanks!

Moon-n-Universe-Goddess: Silver? What's that supposed to mean? Oh, well, thanks…I guess.

Authoress: "That chapter stunk! Lousy, fucking chapter!" (Kicks chapter)

Naruto: "At least it had me in it!"

Authoress: "Leave me alone! You only abuse me! You're so mean to me and all you do is insult and hurt me!"

Naruto: "Maybe because you're not very good to look at…I mean…you're ok…but I think you'd look better as a guy." 0.-

Authoress: "Asshole!"

Naruto: "Nya, nya!" XP

**TBC**

**One by one…the penguins steal my sanity…**

**Review and I will write…**


	4. Useless

Wee-hoo! Anyway, thanks for the reviews dudes! I'm thinking about dropping a couple of fics from my profile. I looked back at my writing and thought, 'Wow. I really, really suck! My writing bites!' So yeah. The list of the stories I will remove will be in my profile. If anyone has any problems with that, email me and stuff.

Rating: …Is everyone blind! Can't you see that it's there on top of the story? Before this load of crap starts, It's rated 'R' damn it!

Disclaimer: I'm not Japanese! Therefore, I couldn't own an anime series! (sobs)

Summary: Emotions get kind of high. But what do you expect? Naruto doesn't quit and Kakashi still helps. What happens when Kakashi finds out Naruto's still working at the club? Does Kakashi come to terms with his feelings?

Warning: Yaoi! Slash! Sho-! Wait a minute! I'm pretty sure you have read the warning in the first chapter.

Beta: IceHeart, lots of love to you!

Inspiration: Shi-chan, blood of enthusiasm spills from every pore in my body!

Symbols:

Thoughts- :…:

Change of Scenes- . … .

Point of View- . POV . 

Authoress is in a meeting with betas: "Anyway, since Naruto started working with us, our percentage of readers has gone down. Solution...we fire him and replace him with a giant turkey sandwich!" (Slams fist on table)

Kakashi: "Yeah, boy!" (Everyone looks at Kakashi who goes back to his book, blushing)

Authoress points at Kakashi with an annoyed look on her face: "Let's replace this one with a Hello Kitty character." (The room murmurs their agreement and Kakashi looks around worried.)

**Been Used, Now Useless**

All the men looked revolting, sprawled all over the floor, spent and sated right after their sick little fun. Naruto on the other hand, was wide awake and tears freely fell from his eyes. Kouji cared nothing for him. All Kouji wanted from Naruto was the money he brought in. There were no feelings past that. Heartlessly, Kouji sold his body and possibly still expects him to come back! What an asshole. :But…has there ever been any other use for me? I'm worthless as a ninja…worthless as a friend…worthless as anything! Kouji was the only one who found a place for me to truly belong to. It's not like anyone else thought about me. He gave me some sort of job….a purpose. What's so wrong with that: One of the men flopped onto his belly and let out a loud snort, Naruto blanched with disgust.

Once he recuperated, Naruto picked up his outfit, dressed and left. It was 1 am, still dark and the streets were empty. There was no time for sleep. Usually, he would work at the club at night and then go on to missions during the day. He was so tired. Maybe he'll skip missions today. The streets were so dark and filthy. But, unlike before, the blonde felt no fear and walked on without even flinching at the loudest bang or largest dog he saw crossing his path. His outfit was a bit too revealing though. He shivered underneath the coat and felt that his toes were frozen in his boots. Well…the job was done. No point in leaving the money behind…

** . At Kakashi's Place . **

"I'm so frustrated! Gah!" Kakashi threw his hands in the air, spilling Pakkun's bowl along with its contents to the floor. "Only 380 yen! For all that work! Substitutes don't get paid enough! Kuso!" Pakkun nudged his fallen dish with his nose and looked up at Kakashi, a little piece of paper floating down from his hand.

"Oi! Boss…what's this?" The small, "cute" doggy picked up the paper with his teeth.

"My paycheck…," Kakashi looked like he was near tears and he tore at his hair, "How am I supposed to-!"

There was a knock at the door. A cry escaped Kakashi before he yanked the door open, nearly pulling it off its hinges. "Kakashi…?" Raido's voice was timid and he pulled his hand back as if he had just decided to knock on the door again before Kakashi opened it.

The silver-haired Jounin took a deep breath and stepped aside to let Raido in, "Raido…what…brings you here?"

Raido smiled and bounded inside happily, flopping down on the couch, "Phew! For a second there I thought you were going to hit me! What's going on?" He looked around and found Kakashi's pup sitting in the middle of the kitchen, mourning for his lost meal.

"Nothing." Kakashi picked up Pakkun's bowl and pulled out a large bag of dog chow from under the sink.

"What's this?" Without Kakashi noticing, Raido had already moved into the kitchen and picked up his paycheck. He looked it over twice, placed it on the counter and moved himself behind Kakashi while he was at the counter. "Aw…poor Kakashi-chan…"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" The copy nin was thoroughly irritated and spilled most of the dog food onto the floor. He squirmed as he felt Raido's hands move up the front of his shirt and tease his nipples. "R-Raido!" More dog food spilled to the floor and Pakkun sensed that he wasn't going to get anymore than that. So, he licked the floor clean and ran out of the room.

"You're pretty pissy today, Kakashi. Am I going to have to give you another rim today? Or perhaps…," He nipped at Kakashi's neck that sent shivers up his spine, "bend you over the counter?"

"N-No. Look," He pushed Raido away and headed towards his bedroom, "I have to change. Get ready for work. Okay? I'll see you later."

"Nope. Get over here." Raido pulled Kakashi into his arms only to be sent flying back when the silver-haired Jounin cuffed him in the nose. "Ah! Gawd! Mawy dose!" He pulled his hand away from his face to see it was covered in blood, "Kakashi! Dat's duh second time!"

"I won't be used as your fuck-toy."

Raido looked at Kakashi's face and saw that he was serious. Geez...Kakashi didn't have to hit him. Ok...maybe he was asking for it. "Bloody nose" took a tissue and stuck it in his nostril, "Ok, fine. I'm sorry. I never meant for you to feel that way. I was just trying to…"

"Well…stop trying." Kakashi pulled his vest over his head and pulled his hitai-ate band over his eye.

Raido frowned, making himself look even more ridiculous, "How about…..I make it up to you? Take you to see your boyfriend down at the bar...," he smiled as he saw tremors shoot through the copy nin's body. "Yeah. I know you like that."

"He won't be there." Kakashi didn't look up as he slipped on his sandals.

"What do you mean?"

"He quit."

"Not from what I heard. He's still there! Just as hot and sexy as ever. Letting people feel on him as much as they want."

"Liar." He adjusted his kunai holster.

"No. Seriously! He's still there! And the crowd is bigger than ever! How much do-!"

"He's not there!"

"Uh-huh! How much do you want to bet Kakashi! He's still there!"

Kakashi grit his teeth, his hand gripping the door knob tightly, "I'm not betting anything. Because I know for a fact he isn't there anymore."

"Yes, he is! We'll see tonight when you get off work."

"Yeah! We'll see! Now get out!" He held the door open for Raido and gave him a little nudge out with his foot. :Naruto…if you're still there…:

. **At the Bar** . 

"You know what?" Kouji smiled wickedly and waved wads of yen in Naruto's face. The poor blonde looked like he'd been put through hell. His face was still dirty from sweat, tears and whatever else those men put him through. "I never expected you to come back. Thought you would leave. Why? Why'd you come back?"

Naruto stared at him blankly, "I had to."

"For this?" Kouji whipped his ebony hair back and wagged the wads of yen closer to Naruto's face.

"I was never doing that 'party' for free."

"That's true." The older man frowned and smiled again; putting the money in his pocket, "Beg."

"What?"

"Beg for it. Beg for the money. Get on your knees and beg." Kouji licked his lips.

"I'm not-."

"Well then, I guess you can forget about this then." He turned his chair towards the wall, smiling as he listened to the blonde's knees scrape the floor.

"Please…Kouji…don't be like that…," Naruto nearly purred, his hair in his eyes.

Kouji turned around again, holding in a laugh at seeing Naruto on all fours, "Well done. See? That wasn't so hard." He pulled the yen out of his pocket and tossed it at Naruto, watching his 'toy' scale the floor for all of it.

Naruto counted it, realizing there was little less than half of the eight mil, "What…about the rest?"

"Pfft! You really think that pitiful display is worth 4 mil? Get out of my sight! You're on stage in ten." He waved Naruto off and the blonde was halfway out the door when he called out, "I love you!"

He was crying inside, heart breaking and soul being eaten away. He felt so dirty and worthless. "Kouji…how can you be so heartless…?"

. **At Kakashi's Place** . 

"Come on! I want to get there early! We're going to be late for his performance!" Raido ran ahead, waving for Kakashi to hurry up.

"He's not there! Hold on! Let me lock up!" He fumbled with the key to his house and put it in his pocket. He pulled his overcoat around his shoulders tighter. Kakashi ran towards Raido, passed him up and kept running.

"He's still there!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

Raido tried to catch up to Kakashi and reached to grasp his sleeve but missed by inches, "Say…what makes you think he quit?"

Kakashi stared ahead, feeling the wind pass his naked eyes, something he hadn't felt in a while, "For me…," he muttered quietly.

Raido barely heard him and smiled, "For you, huh? Like you'd do anything for him…"

Kakashi blushed. Actually, when was the last time he ever really did anything for Naruto? "Whatever. Come on." They weaved through the crowd, nearly crashing into people.

The bar's lights came into view and Kakashi slowed his pace. He took a look around and dove through the front doors. Again, the booming music deafened him and he waited patiently for Raido to enter in the lounge. Soon, his friend came in, huffing and puffing. Poor Raido. He was practically wheezing. But before he could have a chance to sit down, Kakashi moved further into the bar. There was an isolated table near the back and he flopped down into the seat, nearly laughing at Raido's attempt to sit down in the seat next to him. "Ay, ay, ay. Pain…," Raido wiped the sweat from his forehead and watched with a smile as Kakashi removed his black overcoat. "Wow…who'd you dress up all sexy for?" The silver-haired nin was all clad in black, tank top stretching tightly across his chest, revealing every muscle. His pants stuck to him like a second skin, zippers riding all the way up, and buckles here and there.

Kakashi blushed, "Shuddap." He looked up at the stage, lightly rapping his knuckles on the table. "I thought you said his show was about to start."

"Sheesh, running at that speed all the way over here earned us a minute or two. So...that'll give me enough time to get some straight answers from you." Raido slightly leaned forward across this table, "What's it to you if this guy doesn't quit?"

"What's it to you to find out what's it to me if this guy doesn't quit?" Kakashi pulled his mask up over his nose a little more, sweat making it slip.

His friend frowned but quickly replaced it with another smile. He reached across the table, pulling Kakashi's hand towards him, slipping one of the long digits into his mouth, "Just so I know if there is any competition."

"Raido!" He pulled his finger out of the other nin's mouth and wiped it on his vest.

Raido laughed, "You're just too-!"

The music stopped. Everyone made their way to their seats and the lights dimmed and the spotlight fixed itself to the center of the stage, along the catwalk. Immediately, Kakashi picked up his childish demeanor again.

"He's not there," the silver-haired Jounin whispered.

"Yes, he is." Raido whispered back.

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Nyah." Kakashi gave him the finger and fixed his eyes to the stage, watching the curtains flutter, possibly someone trying to find their way out of it. :Naruto if you're still-:

Someone stumbled out of the curtain, blindfolded and hands tied behind their back. He acted like he had been gagged and lay on the stage, gasping for air, letting out low mewls. There were strange noises being let out from the crowd and the writhing body on the stage thrust his head to and fro, as if looking for the source of all the ruckus, blonde hair swishing across the floor. He squirmed trying to get on his feet with no use and only causing himself to slide across the stage. He rolled onto his back and arched his backside, bending his knees. More strange noises. The blonde moved onto his feet, giving the crowd his back. He turned around to face the audience and smiled, blindfold still bound to his head. He wrapped his leg around a pole, turning his head to look over the audience. It was all Kakashi could take and he bound out of the club, leaving his coat behind and a Raido shouting, "I told you!"

Naruto was in so much trouble now. Kakashi made his way to the back of the club, wrenching the back alley door open. The security guards mouths dropped open as they stared at the man who had just busted in through the iron plated door.

"Uh, um, sir? I'm afraid you're going to have to leave-." Kakashi grabbed him by the neck and pushed him aside, knocking the other man out of the way.

"Sorry, but this doesn't concern you." Kakashi glared at them with fire in his eyes. The men quivered after staring death in the eye and ran out of the club.

:How could-? How could Naruto do something so stupid? He was practically selling his body! His soul and everything…that I've ever taught or brought him to realize about himself.: Was this what was called love? To go to the ends of the earth? For just one person? Was he in love? Well…love stinks then. He watched the silhouette of the one thing he wanted off stage right now dance across the floor. The loud whoops of all the horny bastards out there infuriated him and he pulled the curtain open slightly and waited for Naruto to slowly dance his way closer enough to reach him. As soon as he was within reach, he grabbed the blonde by the thin string of his thong. Apparently it was the only thing he had on left. A loud yelp escaped Naruto's lips as he fell back through the curtain, blinded until the blindfold from his eyes was removed.

"Hey there…sexy…," Kakashi nearly growled out, little veins in his head bulging.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto jumped to his feet and tried to leap out onto the stage again, knowing it was the safest place right now.

"What the fuck did I tell you! This job's trouble! You're asking for-!"There was a sting that met his face and Kakashi stared down into Naruto's eyes.

"Get away from me! I've been through enough and I don't need you to make my life worse! Since when did you start to care for me? Ever since I was younger," Naruto swallowed hard, tears making their way into his eyes, "All you cared about was that little clone of yours! It was always Sasuke! You had me on my knees begging half of the time for a little of your attention! Did you ever give it to me! No, you didn't! So, here I am. I'm making it out on my own just fine! I didn't need you then and I don't need you now! Get out of my sight, Kakashi!" He spit in Kakashi's face.

It sounded as if Naruto had finally said something he had held pent up inside of him all along; he barely registered the spit dribbling down his cheek. "You-."

"Get out! Or I'll get all the cash I need out of you for assault! I don't care if everyone were to find out about me! Just get out! NOW!" Naruto felt hot tears run down his cheeks and watched Kakashi run.

The silver Jounin was running in a daze. There was a sick feeling in his stomach that he hadn't felt since Obito died. He wanted to go home so badly. Embarrassment shot through his body and he kept running, forgetting all about Raido.

. **Kouji's Office** . 

"That bastard…who does he think he is taking off like that? Pissed off customers everywhere…," Kouji grumbled, running his hand under his shirt and lightly swiping his thumb over the ripples of muscles on his stomach.

There was a knock on the door and Kouji opened it a crack. Immediately something nearly naked wrapped its arms around his waist. Lips met his and he fell back against the desk, knocking everything off. "Kouji! Please! Take me back! I'll be good! Be nice to me! Do whatever you want with me! I'll be good! Please! Make me feel like I'm worth something again!"

Kouji's eyes widened. Had he really heard what he thought he did? He chuckled low in his throat, "I don't know...You know when I really loved you? Daddy loved you the most when you -----made all that money for him." He smiled and watched Naruto's eye fill with tears again.

"Okay…papa."

"Good boy…"

. **Moving Along to Kakashi** . 

:Was that how he really felt? Did I really neglect him when he younger? Do I just want him for that body? I'm a sicko and a lousy teacher. I don't deserve to-: There was that familiar knock at his door. He really wasn't looking forward to seeing Raido at all today.

"Kakashi! I know you're in there! Open up! Tell me what's wrong! If you don't let me in, I'll knock down the door!" Raido banged on the door harder.

"Go away!" Kakashi fiddled with the buckles on his pants and looked down at his toes. He sat on his bed, feet stretched out in front of him and back resting against the backboard.

"No! Let me in! There's something wrong with you. Now, let me in!"

"Leave me alone! There's nothing wrong! I'm not going to argue with you!"

"Bullshit! I'm kicking in the door in five…four…three…two-!" Raido began to kick the lower part of the door threateningly, making the wood bend forward.

The copy nin grew frustrated and dropped the bottle of sake in his hand to the floor as he got up and opened the door. There was a sway in his step, "What do you want?"

Raido stopped in mid-kick and stared at his friend's reddened face, "Kakashi, have you-?"

"What do you want?" It wasn't much of one but it still was a slur.

"Um…you forgot your…coat," The scarred nin held up Kakashi's coat shyly and waited for him to take it.

Kakashi's eyes grew sad and he took the coat, stepping back to let Raido in, "How long did it take you to realize that I went home?"

"Not long. Considering the fact that you left with this dead look that I hadn't seen on your face for a long time." Raido stepped in and eyed Kakashi up and down. "I never knew you drank like…like…like this."

"What? Is it illegal? I'm an adult and qualify for the legal age. Or did they move it up another five years?" Kakashi closed the door, moved towards the bed and bent forward to retrieve the bottle that had rolled under it. He quickly pulled his mask down, touched his tongue to the rim of the bottle and tipped it over, "Empty…"

Raido watched the display with more concern than amusement. He'd never seen Kakashi drunk. The silver haired Jounin was always a very reasonable drinker and obviously that show at the club meant a lot more to him than he thought. A depressed Kakashi couldn't be good. "So…is that your third bottle or something?"

"Pssh…! Goin' on sixth."

"Sixth! I think you've had enough." Raido watched as his friend swirled the bottle in his fingers.

Kakashi put the bottle back down on the table, "I guess you're right…"

It was deathly silent for a while, only Kakashi's footsteps could be heard as he made little circles in the room. "Kakashi…that guy in the club…you know him, huh?"

The drunken nin merely nodded and continued to circle the room.

"Is he the one you've been working so hard for?"

"Yeah…he is."

"Why?"

His feet stopped shuffling and Kakashi all of a sudden exploded, "I don't know! I don't know why! Is it such a big thing to care for someone! Is it so wrong to feel for someone and try to take care of that someone! Wanting to care for him or maybe even…love him!"

"Kakashi…"

The buckles on Kakashi's pants jingled as he walked up to Raido, "You…you care for me and, even though you might not think so, I care for you too. You're gorgeous! Wonderful! Beautiful! Anything anyone could hope for! But no! I have to be some sicko and fall for some young stripper who doesn't even want me because I'm a dirty old man! Does he feel the same! Does he even know I care! Does he even know that I'm sorry for making him feel that way so long ago!" He fiddled with the zipper of Raido's vest, "You're wonderful…but…," He looked up at the ceiling.

"Tomodachi...,"Raido whispered. There was this feeling in his gut that he didn't like. It was such a terrible feeling between fear and something like sympathy.

"I don't know. Do I love him, Raido? Am I sick? Do I need help? Am I some sick bastard? I need to know Raido. Plus, why couldn't I have…,"Kakashi slowly leaned forward, "Fallen in love with you? Or just not fallen in love at all? Raido…help me…," He pulled his mask down and pressed his lips to Raido's before falling to a heap on the floor in front of his friend, tears at the corners of his eyes.

Raido went down to him. He held Kakashi's face in hands while pressing his forehead against his companion lovingly. "In order for me to help you, Kakashi, you have to tell me who this guy is. I want to know everything. Please help me, so I can help you. Do you trust me? What happened? I can see it in your eyes, Kakashi...how much you are hurting." He held the copy nin closer and lay himself on the floor next to his comrade.

. **Where ever Naruto is** . 

:Damn it's cold…hopefully someone will come soon…: Naruto waited patiently on the corner of street near the club, waiting for someone to pass by soon. Kouji promised to take him back just as soon as he made more money for him and the blonde could only figure out one way that would get him his boyfriend back and Iruka. Only one method could earn him enough money for both things and fast. He couldn't have been more obvious! Standing there on the corner of the club, wearing the skimpiest outfit ever and just giving looks of longing to the others. What was it that kept them away? Was he not desirable? Guess not…

"Well, well…you can't possibly have been working for long…you're too young…,"A red-haired man smiled and stroked Naruto's arm. "You're pretty well built, aren't you?"

"I'm don't feel much like talking…can you pay the price or not?" Naruto asked firmly, taking back his arm.

"My, my…fine then. It all depends on how much you could do."

"1000 yen and my body's yours."

"Quite a hefty price, don't you think?" The man frowned.

"Got the money or not?" Naruto fiddled with the straps of his tank top, "I'm the best you'll get here."

"Quite demanding, aren't we? Okay. You better have a lot of fight in you because I'm not going easy on you." He wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and led him away from the bar.

Naruto's heart thumped like crazy but he had to keep thinking and repeating to himself, why he was doing this. :Iruka…Kouji…Iruka…Kouji…I will win you both back…I swear.:

To Be Continued

Authoress: "Sorry. No review responses today. I'm so tired and hungry…I want to die or be reborn. I just don't want to live anymore."

Naruto: "Ne? Why, Koi? You haven't been cutting yourself again? Have you? And crash-dieting?"

Authoress: "That's not your business. Kim, if I should ever die, tell the others I love them and my family."

Naruto: "Oh, quit being so dramatic. You frighten me. Anyway, discuss that one comment from that one chick."

Authoress: "Oh yeah. See, Kakashi is a virgin in his…um…booty…ha, ha…booty. Okay? Get it? He may not be innocent from the front region but let me tell ya that his ass hasn't seen any action."

Naruto: "There! Got it?"

Authoress: "Don't be rude. Thanks Shi-chan, for the cup of cocoa. It helps."

Kakashi: "You're not getting that Hello Kitty character are you?"

Naruto: "What?" 0.0

Authoress: "Sh!" 

Naruto: "Sh' what?"

**Life's like a bowl of cherries…the sweet stuff doesn't last and you end with the pits…**

**Reviews make me happy and making me happy means I'll write… **


	5. Can You Tell Me Why

If I had my own cartoon…

Rating: 'R' or 'M'? Damn it, You know the guy Masashi Kishimoto? Yeah, he owns the show.

Summary: Kouji and Naruto remember the first time they met and memories begin to surface Kouji's mind. Most of which were meant to remain buried.

Warning: Yaoi, slash, blah, blah, blah, yak, yak…

Beta: IceHeart, to you I will donate a liver!

Inspiration: Shi-chan! Queen::bows:

Symbols:

Thoughts- :…:

Change of Scenes- . … . 

Authoress is eating a sandwich and sipping a margarita: "Woohoo! Let's get pissed!"

Naruto: "I didn't know you drank…"

Authoresses face falls: "It's virgin…" TT

Naruto: "I see…"

Authoress/Naruto: "…"

Naruto: "Let's start the story, shall we?"

Authoress: "Yeah…"

**Can You Tell Me Why?**

:My head…it hurts…and…why's it so wet…: There was a gentle pressure against the side of his face that would disappear and reappear. It was a rough pressure, bumpy and wet. Kakashi opened his eyes, hurting with the effort, and paused a second before shouting at Pakkun, making the dog leap away in fright. He wiped at his face and cradled his head in his hands, incredible poundings like drums destroying him inside. :How much did I…: He stared at the bottles that littered the floor and a sudden churning his gut began to rise and he fled for the bathroom. Unfortunately, it seemed that the floor was a lot faster to find than the toilet, so Kakashi settled to spill the contents of his stomach there. After retching for a good, long while, Kakashi picked himself off the floor and stepped over the mess of sick to the bathtub.

:I'll clean that up later.: As soon as the steam from the bath began to rise, Kakashi stripped himself of all articles of clothing, just realizing how uncomfortable he was in them. Just what was he thinking last night of wearing that? The warm water made his skin tingle and eased the weight on his physical and mental state. Last night's event played on and on in his mind and he could feel it slowly creep through his body. Naruto's words certainly hit him in the right place. It wasn't true…he did care for Naruto…probably more than anyone else did! How could he think or say such things.

"Kakashi?"

"Ne!" Kakashi fell back in the tub with a loud splash, water spilling from the edges.

"Calm down! It's just me!" Raido threw his hands up in defense, sure that the other ninja was going to hit him and, instead, Kakashi's eyes were only visible as he had pulled the rest of himself underneath the water.

"Raido! What are you doing here!" Kakashi bellowed when he regained composure.

"I'm going to take a bath! You're not the only one who got dirty last night!" The copy ninja's eyes widened as he stared down Raido's naked form, lump catching in his throat as his companion stepped into the tub.

"Last night! You stayed! Last night! And I was…!" Horrid thoughts ran through his mind and his ears rang with vicious, imaginary, cries that he could have sworn were of pleasure from the happenings of the night before. His face that had once been green from ailing went bright red with embarrassment.

Raido's eyes widened, "Oh, um…wait! It's like this-!"

"I think you should leave."

"Huh? But-!"

"NOW!"

Raido leapt from the tub and gathered his clothes from the floor, fleeing Kakashi's apartment.

As for the copy nin, with the hangover…

"Oh…My…God!"

. (The one in the story that we hate at the moment) Naruto . 

"Ah…," Naruto gasped, the pain between his legs told him that the man from last night was no joke. He made sure of that. And yet, it was satisfying as he walked out with 1000 yen in his pocket. Iruka's treatment was that much closer.

"_You acted against orders, endangered the lives of your comrades and handed out information to the enemy!"_

"_Hokage-sama's-!"_

"_Fool! You're lucky I don't remove you from the squad right now!"_

"_I never meant-!"_

"_You never meant for it? Child's excuse! Fact is it happened! We shall discuss details later! I have patients to attend to!" Tsunade's second turned on her heel, leaving the young blonde, drenched in blood that was anyone's but his own._

_ . Near the Academy . _

_:She's right you know…it's true. One mistake in a delicate situation such as this is enough, but there were multiples! One by one like dominoes: "Shut up…," Naruto muttered to himself, burying his face in his hands. He sat there for hours, wearing his eyes with tears. Iruka was in the hospital, all his fault, and he could do nothing for him. The poor man had no other family to pay for the treatment he needed and Naruto had no money for which to pay for it. Most likely…Iruka was going to die. _

"_My, my…quite a sight…"_

"_What…?" Naruto looked up into cobalt eyes._

"_I'm sorry to stare…but I just couldn't ignore the beautiful creature sitting here…alone and…so sad." His voice was deep and his complexion…so pale…nearly as white as snow._

_Their faces were too close, "Please…I really don't feel…"_

"_Feel? Feel what? Tell me what you feel…I wish to know…what makes you feel this way." The other man sat beside Naruto and placed his hand on the blonde's._

"_I…my…who…who are you?"_

"_Kouji…Kouji Watanabe." Kouji's face was dangerously close. "But…I'd like to know you name…"_

"_Uh…I'm…," Naruto blushed, it was unbelievably hard to keep from staring at this man, "Naruto."_

"_Swirl? Cute, very cute." The grip around Naruto's shoulder tightened, "Now tell me…what is troubling you."_

_Despite the dark eyes that Naruto only knew so well, he felt he could trust Kouji. The pale faced man's demeanor seemed anything but malevolent and the tautness in his stomach didn't resemble fear, "I…my…my father is in the hospital." Iruka did deserve the title as his dad, no one else dared to share such emotions for him as he did. And maybe if he hadn't cared so much…he wouldn't be in the hospital. The thought struck him like lightening and tears pooled in his eyes._

"_Your father?" There was glint in Kouji's eye._

"_Yes. And it's…all my fault!" Naruto doubled over in tears and Kouji wrapped his arms around the small writhing blonde. "I don't know what to do!"_

He felt so weak and helpless that day. And out of nowhere, Kouji came along. Some glimmer of hope came out of the darkness with him in the form of Kouji. He knew that at one point or another…he fell for Kouji…hard.

"_You need money?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Is that all?"_

"…_?"_

"_I can give you a job…"_

"_You can?"_

"_Yes. It's much more rewarding too."_

"_What do I have to do?"_

"…_Strip."_

"_Strip?"_

"_Yes. But, of course, if you don't want to…"_

"_How much does it pay?"_

Soon after that, he started work for Kouji. First he was Kouji's employee then he was his lover. Such love Kouji gave him, it was hard to imagine that he would ever do this to him. But, as Naruto explained to himself many times, there was reasonable explanation for his actions. Maybe Kouji was mad at him, maybe had been desperate, or maybe he had been hurt. Whatever the reason, Naruto believed it as his place to help and follow the orders of his love. He walked on through the crowded streets, making his way to his lonely apartment to get ready for work. Sleep was short but it was still no excuse to skip work and miss a day's pay and delay Iruka's life any longer. Maybe if he got to work early, he could get a desk for himself and take a little nap using the manila folders as a pillow. How far was he away from the herbs that could cure his dad and end this nightmare so he can rest in a life with just Kouji and him?

. Kouji's Office . 

"Just in time I believe?" Kouji smiled and folded his hands on his desk.

"Better watch yourself, Watanabe. Any later and this place would have been history."

"Burn it down? Why, I believe if I had not paid you, you wouldn't even dare to scrape the paint off this building. Not without worry that authorities should find out about our little transaction."

"Care to test your little theory?"

"There, there, no need for that. Now, if you don't mind, take your money and leave. I have work to do." With a toss of his head, Kouji turned in his seat to tally the week's earnings.

The tall, burly man grunted and exited the room, slamming the door behind him and knocking down many files off of Kouji's desk. Automatically, the ebony haired man let out a breath of relief. For so long the transaction money has been delayed and threats became more and more serious. But luckily, Naruto came just in time. He smiled to himself and leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling.

"_How do you like the job?" _

"_It's okay. I never thought I'd ever see so many men in one place." Naruto blushed, scanning the region that was covered in snow and trees that popped up out over it, small flakes falling to spot on his eyelashes._

"_Cute…"_

"_What is?"_

_With a smile, Kouji traced the pink band that crept across Naruto's face with his finger, "The way you blush…I think it's cute. Always have." He withdrew his finger, still smiling, all the while Naruto had started to shiver slightly and his hands were fisted as to hold himself back from pouncing Kouji._

"_Kouji?"_

"_Hm…?"_

"_I want to know…what you think of me."_

"_What I think of you?"_

_Suddenly Naruto was on the offensive, he faced the raven-haired man, leaning towards him as if to attack even though he kept his arms to his sides, "I don't care if it's rude or anything like that. I just want to know the truth! I want to know…your feelings!"_

_There was a moment's silence as the two stared at each other, a insisting face on Naruto and blank was Kouji's. Finally, "You're a brat." Naruto's face fell. "But I love it."_

_Naruto smiled wide, blushing harder than ever, "So…does that mean…you love me?"_

"_Yes." Arms wrapped around him tight and he smiled, pressing his lips against the blonde._

Kouji's eyes widened when he realized that had not been so long ago. He placed a finger against his lips, the thought of ever having kissed Naruto made him sick. He remembered the time Naruto actually took him to see Iruka at the infirmary.

"_Daddy! No!"_

How Naruto wrapped his arm around him tightly.

"_Don't let them daddy! No!"_

The sweet encouragement Iruka gave him as he slowly fell back to slumber.

"_Shut up you little fuck! Be a fucking man and take it!"_

The longing look Naruto gave Iruka as they left his room.

"_It hurts! Please! Don't! I'll help daddy! Make them let me go!"_

Such unquestionable love…

"_Daddy, no!"_

…from a father…

"_You're worthless. Time to make use of you!"_

…to his son.

"_I love you!"_

There was a strange churning in his stomach and he leapt from his chair to the bathroom. That little bastard…

. At the School . 

"Finally, the pay that I was asking for!" Kakashi rubbed his hands together, very pleased with the check he received and pocketed it to return to the rest of the work on his desk. :Big pay came for those who work hard for it.: He smiled to himself, happy to know that the day was finally begin to rise in mood.

There was a knock at the door, "Kakashi?" Raido poked his head in through the door.

Kakashi gave a little grunt of disgust, and pouted, refusing to look at Raido.

"Um…Kakashi…listen…about last night…"

"What about it? As far as I'm concerned, nothing happened last night." Kakashi scribbled on a sheet of paper violently, tearing through it in various places.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! Nothing happened last night." A lie. He felt his lips buzz with the memory of Kakashi's lips against his.

"Nothing? Absolutely nothing? Raido!" Kakashi faced his friend, glaring at him with malice. "I know how much of a sex freak you are! How do you expect me to believe that you would do nothing to me while I was intoxicated like-!"

"Oh yeah! Sure it was tempting but I'm your friend! I wouldn't do that to you!" Another lie. There was no way he would ever take advantage of Kakashi, vulnerable state or not.

"Plus you would know if it was me! You think you would wake up feeling all 'laddie dah' after a night with me? You underestimate me."

True. Kakashi woke up with nothing but a hangover and walked just fine without so much as a limp in his step, "But how-?"

"Kakashi…trust me…I'm your friend." Raido wrapped his arms around Kakashi's shoulders.

Kakahi paused for a moment, "I guess you are. Not very good friend but a friend at that."

Raido smiled, "Come on. You know you love me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Big love between you and me. Now leave. I have work to do." Kakashi threw away the sheet of paper that was mercilessly torn through.

"Don't tell me you're still earning money for that guy!" Raido prodded, peering over his shoulder.

"He might not think I do but I care for him nonetheless. I won't give up and-Wait! How do you know about-!"

"Oh, you see last night you told me-." Raido stopped abruptly and backed up towards the door slowly as Kakashi gave him a funny look. "No! Wait I knew about this before-!"

"Get out!" Kakashi tossed the lamp and other various objects from his desk at Raido as he made for the door, "Get out you lousy bastard! I don't want to see your ass again for the rest of the month! Do you hear me!"

Raido screamed behind him as he flew out the door, "PMS!"

Naruto watched the funny man run down the hallway as if the devil was after him and walked into the door from which he came from. He halted at the doorway when he saw Kakashi huddled at the desk, working diligently. He stepped back out of the room and pressed his back against the wall to take a deep breath and stepped back in. "Hey."

Kakashi looked up; an angry look on his face when he thought Raido had come back for more. He was surprised…to see Naruto standing there with actual clothes on.

"Oh, hello." A blush slithered across the bridge of his nose, surprised that the blonde was even talking to him and in such calm manner. It was as if Naruto was a robot or something.

"What are you doing in here?" Naruto asked calmly, keeping his eyes on Kakashi the entire time.

"I'm…a sub for Iruka." Kakashi swallowed deeply.

There was a flicker of emotion in Naruto's eyes, "Oh…money?"

"Yeah…just…needed more." Kakashi smiled and tore his eyes form Naruto's hypnotic gaze.

Silence. The blonde brought his hand down to seize Kakashi's pencil and placed it on the desk. "Don't mean to be rude…"

Kakashi looked up in Naruto's eyes again, "…?"

"I just want you to listen to me for a sec. About last night," Naruto bowed his head, "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I was just mad, is all. I had no control in my life. In such a short while my life went to shambles and then you came along to give orders. I lost it." Naruto looked up at Kakashi again, a sad expression on his face. "But…I want you to know that I absolutely refuse to stop working there as long as Iruka's still in the hospital. That's my decision and it will not change. I hope you will respect that."

It was Kakashi's turn to bow his head, "I'm sorry to order you around like that. You're an adult now and I have no right to make you do what I say when say it. But…I just want you to know…that I will never accept the fact that you work there. I will not stop you but I do not support your decision to work there."

Another pause and Naruto stood straight up again, "That's fine. Just as long as you know that will continue to work there. But…thank you…for showing that you care."

Kakashi smiled, "Since the day that you joined my squad…I will always care."

Naruto smiled back, "Listen…would you like to walk with me to the club after work? You don't have to stay after but…I'd like it much more than walking by myself. And I don't start my shift as soon as I get there so maybe we could talk a bit…"

Kakashi frowned, "I'll walk you…but as soon as your shift starts I'm leaving."

The blonde smiled wider, "Of course."

Well…:sigh: my b-day is on the 28th. Gosh I'm old. Sorry I took so long and there's a something in a pear tree. Again sorry it took so long. And this wasn't beta-ed yet I'm just putting the original up until my beta finishes.

TBC

**Reviews will save me!**


	6. Blood Lost, Blood Shed

I had a dream the other night that I typed up the entire fic. It was so wonderful…but it was only a dream! Damn! Why! Why Bob! Why::Sigh: Oh well…now I have the whole story figured out.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: If I were Masashi Kishimoto, I wouldn't bother writing the damn thing out! I'd make the cartoon! But I'm no Kishimoto! Am I!

Summary: Naruto spends a little more time with Kakashi, getting along fine. But Kouji sees the little glow on Naruto's face and decides to rain in on his little parade.

Warning: Yaoi, slash, shounen-ai, murder…stuff

Beta: TurtleDemon

Inspiration: Shi-chan

Symbols:

Thoughts- :…:

Change of Scenes- . … . 

_Italic- Things past_

Authoress, stretches, cracks knuckles, neck and shakes out limbs: "Okay, let's do this!"

Naruto is toying with the loose string of Authoresses jacket, humming and swinging his legs back and forth: "Doot, doot, doot…"

Authoress: "Hey don't mess with-!"

Naruto pulls string too hard and the jacket's sleeve unravels: "…" :D

Authoress: "Skip the story! I'll kill you first!"

Naruto: "Gah!"

Yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiya

**Blood Lost, Blood Shed**

"Bleh, six years already and he still acts like he's the shit." Naruto made a face and put his hands in his pocket.

Kakashi smiled cheerfully, "I thought you two would've grown up by now."

"Are you calling me immature?"

"Not at all." They both laughed.

It was a long walk from the academy to the club but, nevertheless, it was rather enjoyable. Visiting times past, some bitter and some sweet but all had the same engaging effect that would make them both lose themselves and forget their problems. But it seemed that their favorite subject of all was 'Team 7' and the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto. At the moment, it didn't seem like Naruto ever grew to forgive Sasuke for the way he treated him back when they were younger. But, all in all, Kakashi was glad to distinguish Naruto never changed.

Naruto sighed then became solemn in an instant, "Kakashi…do you remember…when Sasuke got the curse from Orochimaru?"

"Hai."

"Why…why did you insist on training him? Why not me when I asked it?" The young blonde gazed at Kakashi with a gloomy expression, as if waiting for the worst of excuses.

"I…," Kakashi lowered his head. :Why did I? Yes, Sasuke had the curse but it was likely that Sasuke would've been able to take care of it himself. He had incredibly strong will. Not that Naruto didn't…but…: "I thought Sasuke needed me so much more. I had this sort of…belief in you that you would be able to take care of yourself I guess."

"Belief-?"

The copy nin gave Naruto the most heated expression through his half-lidded eyes, "I gave you utmost respect because I believed you were capable in becoming strong yourself."

Naruto blushed and turned to the street ahead of him. :It's a lie. But why does it sound so good: "We're here. You sure you wanna stay for a bit? You don't have to if you don't have the time."

"Oh, it's ok."

:Damn.: "Ok. Go inside and I'll be with you in a second." Naruto ran in through the employees' entrance, cursing himself for inviting Kakashi. Everyday, when Naruto would come, he would check in with Kouji. He could not have Kakashi meet Kouji or else…:I don't know! It'd be bad: He bit his lip and knocked on the door, "Kouji?"

"Come in."

Naruto opened the door a crack and peeked in. Several young girls stood in front of his desk, all holding money out to him, "I-."

"Stay there for just a moment. I have something for you." Kouji smiled at the young girls before him and spoke in a strange language, "Hm…sick? Yes…you may want to stop and run away from this but how will you get home without the money? Not to mention the antibiotics to keep you alive long enough for you to see home again."

One of the girls at the end began to sob and Naruto became confused, not knowing what was going on. For a while these girls had been coming and going but until today he had never really seen any of them act as anything else but Kouji's androids. "Kouji, I just wanted to let you know that I was-."

"Shut up. Stay there." Kouji frowned and stared down at the young girls. The other young women hugged the one that had begun to sob, nearly on the verge of tears themselves.

"So…what's it going to be? Run away now and suffer? Or stay here and at least know you're provided for? Besides! Who wants you home anyway? They sold you to me in the first place! Still have blind faiths in your families? They abandoned you! You're worthless to them! You're nothing but my little novelties now. Get out of my face and don't come back with this bullshit until you get your quota for the month!"

The girls cried out and Kouji's familiar smile crept across his face. As soon as the girls left, Naruto looked at his boss with embarrassment, "Um, what was that-?"

"If I had wanted you to know, I would've explained it to you as soon as they'd left. But I didn't, did I? So I guess that means I don't want you to know." The ebony haired man, shuffled through a few papers before looking at Naruto again. "Anyway, I have something for you."

The blond looked up shocked, "Another job?"

"Mm…perhaps…," Kouji sneered, he loved to make Naruto dangle.

"Kouji, please."

He laughed, "Yes, yes. Nothing much. Just a little of this and a little of that. You'll meet him outside the tofu shop located in the centre of the village. He's pretty tall, with brown hair and high cheekbones."

"Wait, why make it like some sort of hit? Why not just have him meet me in a room or at his house or something?" Naruto was suspicious. It sounded more like a murder attempt than some kinky sex demand.

"Apparently the guy is married." Kouji bit down a laugh when he saw the expression on Naruto's face. "Society and its sick kick, huh?"

:One of the guys from last time were married too.: Naruto shuddered, "Um…ok. Hey, wait, then where are we going to-?"

"He's arranged all of it, you just have to meet him. Not a problem? The pay will be double that of last time's. Though I have no idea why they would pay so much for…"

"Double?" Naruto looked up, wide-eyed, "I'll be there."

"Good, now run along." Kouji smiled, seeing the muddled look Naruto had on his face.

The blond couldn't be happier; he would finally be able to get Iruka back after this and maybe he and Kouji could both live happily. He could possibly convince the older man to quit this life and live normally. Lead a more honest living. Just with him and not all these other men. He could always forget about all those other women that he just saw. It couldn't have been anything bad. He spotted the familiar gray tuft of hair in the corner of a club, hiding a deep blush under his mask and shooing a man away from the table. "Kakashi!" Naruto waved happily. The blonde sat beside his old teacher and the man that had tried to take the seat beside him, got the idea and left.

"Naruto, finally. Why are you so happy? Something good happen?" The silver haired man let out an eased sigh and smiled at the young blonde.

"It's…a secret…," Naruto smiled and gave Kakashi a wink that made his heart melt.

"You can tell me."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes."

"Well…so can I!" Naruto laughed at Kakashi's frustration and listened to the music that echoed through the club. "Ah, come on. Let's dance! My shift won't start for another few!"

"Uh…I don't think so." Kakashi replied, taking a sip of his glass.

"Two left feet?"

"We'll see after a few more of these." Kakashi hinted towards his glass and downed the first. "How about…right now we just talk?"

"I think not. My shift starts soon, you're not drinking fast enough, and how will both of us enjoy this if you're all tipsy! Come on!" Naruto pulled Kakashi by his arm with unexpected strength and pulled him to the dance floor. Immediately, Naruto got the rhythm and started to sway his body, and wave his arms about as if he had so much experience, all the while, Kakashi just rooted his feet in one place. "Feel the rhythm. Oh, come on." Naruto took hold of the collar of Kakashi's vest and brought him close to make him start swaying.

Naruto's sudden hold on him was surprising but Kakashi moved with him anyway. :I guess standing around like a nitwit would be even worse than dancing like a nut.: The silver haired man, in turn, took Naruto's waist, embarrassed to be touching him like this. Soon they were all over the floor, Kakashi losing himself almost entirely. Naruto gave him his back and reached behind to wrap his arms around Kakashi's neck, thrusting his head to rest on his shoulder. By this time, Kakashi's face was flushed as he watched that perfect body sway before him and his lips tempt him as they parted as if waiting for him to take them. Naruto faced him again, his face flushed also, staring at Kakashi with half-lidded eyes. Without thinking, Kakashi touched his forehead against the blonde's and Naruto pulled back, "I think I have to go now. It's time for me to get dressed…or undressed or…well, whatever you consider it."

Kakashi slipped his hands off his waist reluctantly, "Hn."

"I hope to see you later." Naruto smiled and ran off in the other direction, leaving Kakashi in a confused state of mind.

The silver haired man would have expected more of a reaction from the blonde. But…not that he wanted one. What if it had been in a negative way? He spotted Naruto in the far side of the club, talking to a snakelike man. A strange vibe ran up and down his body, he threw a dirty look at the man who didn't happen to notice. Not wanting to wait around for Naruto's performance, Kakashi left the building as soon as Naruto ceased conversation with the older man. From afar, Kouji also spotted Kakashi, giving him a sneer as he disappeared out the doors of the club.

. Waiting Outside the Tofu Shop . 

"In the centre of the village…," Naruto glanced at his surroundings, "How come I never noticed the shop before?" Just as he said it, he saw a tall man with brown hair and a crazed look approach him.

"Hey, are you-?"

"Half right now and half later. How's that sound?" Naruto answered in a demanding voice.

The man frowned, "Damn, little whore…," he pulled out wads of money and handed it to Naruto who counted it feverishly.

"Come on." Naruto demanded again, eager to get it over with.

With a forceful 'ok', the man lead Naruto through the streets of Konoha, only acknowledging him when he looked back to make sure he was still following him. The young blonde tried to keep himself from trembling but that was almost impossible as they kept wandering through parts of the village that he had never bothered to explore. Soon they came to an isolated building near the gates of Konoha, back in the dark areas. The man smiled as he watched Naruto squirm under the extreme pressure. As soon as they were within the confinement of the building, the man pushed Naruto's back to the wall.

"Hey! Watch it! If you leave bruises on me, that's your ass! You can't-!"

"I don't intend to let you leave."

"What?" Naruto tried to pry his wrists from the man's hands but they held fast.

(A/N I know this is moving kind of fast but I need to finish before I hibernate today.) "Maybe your pimp explained already but I married not too recently. There's no way she can know about this or I'll lose everything. My home, my wealth…everything if she divorces me. I can't let you leave here alive. So you can guess that means you don't get paid after this." The man laughed at the horror in Naruto's face and reached to roughly stroke the sensitive flesh between the blonde's legs.

"Let me go!" Naruto couldn't die here. Not now. Two lives are on the line. Not just his. Iruka's. And he couldn't die in such a shameful way. There was a deep fire in his belly; the man was pulling his pants off, ready to make entrance. He couldn't take it anymore; the monster was slowly beginning to crawl its way up and out of his throat. It was frightened. Naruto no longer had control over his emotions and everything went dark.

. Kakashi's House . 

:He's younger…much younger.:

:But you love him.:

:He doesn't love me back.:

:What is it that you know about anyone else's feelings:

:It can never happen.:

Kakashi had lain down for quite a while already, thinking of nothing else but the brief moment that he had touched foreheads with Naruto. Sure it wasn't much of an intimate moment but he felt strong waves of pleasant energy surge through the spilt second they came in contact. And dancing! He'd always hated to dance but when he did it with Naruto it was something more. It was actually…NEAR enjoyable. Not quite but it was there. But…the moment they touched foreheads! Just before Naruto pulled his head back he could've sworn he felt the same longing from the younger man. Somehow…he knew Naruto felt the same way. Then again…he just didn't know what to think. Maybe it was just blind hope. Love did the strangest things to you.

:Well, now that you've gotten the point that you're in love…On with Phase Two:

"Shut up." Kakashi murmured to himself and tried to get his heart to cease its insistent back flips. "I know…that phase two is to get him to at least like me as a friend." He smiled and turned on his side to try and get some sleep, hoping for dreams of more intimate moments with Naruto.

. Back With Blondie . 

"No…," the blonde turned his hands over and over, as if the crimson stains were to disappear the instant they faced the ceiling. It was all a horrible nightmare. It just had to be. The man was fine. He wasn't on the floor, his face wasn't distorted and he definitely wasn't lying in a pool of his own blood.

:Are you maybe hoping that he spilled cherry juice on himself or something? Pretty thick for juice, isn't it:

:Kyuubi:

:Moron:

:Why'd you-:

:I wasn't about to die because you failed to act. You think you were the only one living in this sorry excuse for a body. I'm a part of you:

:I could've-:

:Could have nothing! You didn't do anything. I feel everything you felt. I felt pain and I wasn't going to die! No, run! No doubt someone was bound to hear something.:

:I can't…:

:You sure were quick to run and abandon Iruka weren't you! Do it now:

Naruto burst out the doors of the building covering his face with his cloak, tears of fear flowing down his face. :I didn't do it…I didn't do it…: He didn't stop until he got home and fell to his knees against the door. He sobbed for a while before washing off the blood from his body. Whilst cleansing his belongings before the blood could stain, he pulled out the money the man had given him. :Enough for Iruka…but not for Kouji.: He had to go to Iruka tomorrow and avoid Kouji at all costs. Tomorrow…he had to quit working for Kouji…

Yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiya

Authoress: "Bleh…that chapter sucked more dick than Naruto."

Naruto: "Hey!"

Authoress: "Did I say that aloud? Sorry."

Naruto: "It's ok…I guess. But why do I have to be the whore of the story?"

Authoress: "Because you're so cute!"

Naruto blushes: "Ahem, yeah…"

**I want more reviews this time damn it!**


	7. I'm Sorry

Alright! Let's hurry and finish the chapter.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Masashi is my brother! So technically I own half of Naruto…I wish!

Summary: Naruto finally has his money and wants to quit work. But Kouji refuses to let him go all that easy and we lose a member of Konoha!

Warning: Yaoi, slash, shounen-ai and stuff.

Beta: TurtleDemon

Inspiration: Shi-chan!

Symbols:

Thoughts- :…:

Change of Scenes- . … . 

_Italic-Things past_

Authoress: "Mm…the blood of the corrupted…"

Naruto: "…!"

Yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiya

**I'm Sorry**

"I don't want to…not anymore…"

"What!"

"I want to quit…please understand." Naruto bent his head low, shame in his eyes. He had failed to pay Kouji the money he wanted, now his 'lover' was upset and didn't want to hear any of Naruto's bullshit. Especially the bullshit about how he wanted to leave the club.

"I take you in and…this is some fucked up bullshit Naruto. I had to find every possible way to hide the fact that you work here. I did that much for you and you still want-!"

Naruto's eyes lit with a fury he hadn't felt since the incident with Iruka, "Bullshit or not, I want out of this hellhole."

Kouji struck him with the back of his hand across his face, "Get out…I don't want to see you around here again. Do you hear me! Get out of my face."

Without another argument, Naruto took off, leaving Kouji with the look like he had a foul smell under his nose. It took all that he had to just walk into his office and say that to Kouji, but he had such ease to bad mouth him like that. He would need all the luck in the world to get Kouji to take him back after that. There was no need for him to stay there any longer. He needed to get to Iruka quickly.

. Bookstore . 

"Ah! Kakashi, just as I expected. Your order has arrived; this also looks like a brilliant issue." The clerk reached over to hand the Jounin the latest volume of 'Come Come Paradise' but was taken aback when Kakashi gave him something instead.

"Can I trade it…for this…?" Kakashi didn't look at him when he offered the clerk the book in his hand; instead he took to studying a small fly that landed atop the clerk's pastry.

The clerk took the book Kakashi gave to him and looked it over and over, as if not believing what he was seeing. On the cover of the novel were two men, writhing uncontrollably in each other's arms, one of their faces scrunched into a look of pain or pleasure, he couldn't tell which. Yes, their….um…ahem…private areas were covered by a small blur but it was unmistakable that they were in the midst of some…pretty extreme sexual activity. The poor storeowner hadn't even known that they kept these kinds of books in stock. He looked at Kakashi who didn't show the slightest trace of embarrassment on his face, nodded at him and charged the book in exchange for the volume of 'Come Come Paradise' :Just to get it out of the store.: he said to himself. Wrapped in paper and set to go, the clerk handed the book back to Kakashi and bid the silver haired man a feeble farewell and decided to search the entire store and rid it of anymore of these… 'Practices for the EXTREMELY Gay' (A/N Sorry…I couldn't help myself.)

Although it appeared that Kakashi had left the store in one piece of mind, as soon as he was out the doors and far from the eyes of the living, he tore the manuscript from its paper wrapping and his controlled state became flustered. He couldn't believe that he just went into the store and traded 'Come Come Paradise' for this! Not only that…it wasn't like he had just bought that book out of curiosity…well completely out of curiosity. :Naruto's not even my boyfriend! And here I am! Buying something like this! What the hell am I thinking: He hugged the book against his chest and pressed his back against the wall. :I'm getting my hopes up...: "I'm a pervert…," Kakashi muttered to himself and tapped the book lightly against his forehead. (A/N Hm…wasn't he always a perv?)

"If you weren't, I don't think we would exactly get along very well." Raido peered over Kakashi's shoulder, making his friend jump in surprise.

"Raido! You bastard! You scared-!" Kakashi clenched his fists and realized the book was no longer within his possession.

"Scared ya?" Raido twirled the book in his hands. "Tsk, tsk, you're letting your guard down too much. Now wonder you get crappy pay. Your ninja skills suck. What if I had been some mad rapist or…"

"The difference between you and the rapist is…?" Kakashi lunged for the book but Raido pulled it away from him.

"You're asshole-ish than ever. What's up in this book that you don't want me to know about…?" Raido did a double take, from Kakashi…to the cover of the book. "What! Holy shit! Whoa!" Kakashi's companion ran into a corner of the alleyway, hunched over the book, flipping the pages mercilessly, drooling all over himself and nearly spilling blood all over the pages.

Beads of sweat formed on Kakashi's face, embarrassed, "Fine. Keep it." He turned in the other direction down the alley, stamping his foot and cursing. :Is this what I'm doomed to become…:

"Hey-ey!" Raido looked over his shoulder, smiling mischievously, "This one's got a nice ass. Where have I seen one like that before…? Oh, wait! Didn't I see a blonde the other day with that ass? Blue-eyed, milky skin, muscle-y and sexy…oh wait! Don't you know him, Kakashi?"

Like a bolt, Kakashi came running back and tore the book out of his companion's hand, tearing him a new one, "Pervert!"

Blood ran from Raido's lower lip and he rubbed his sore cheek, "Bite your tongue? Owie, owie…anyway…I was looking for you for a while now!"

"Leave me alone…I have a date." :Liar: Kakashi was about to walk away when Raido grasped him roughly by his arm.

"You'd think with all that work you do your hand would get cramped. Give it a rest. Rightie can wait. Here, take this," Raido handed him an envelope, "It's my pay for this month." Raido smiled wide, proud of his work.

"Your pay? But I thought…"

"Funny…the old dude kicked and now I have a new landlord. Name's Genma and he's like fucking sexy and a real sweetheart and good-looking and cool and-!"

"Point please, I don't want to hear about your little freak obsessions."

"Ok, fine then. Sexy Genma overlord apparently likes me (I hope) and I told him about a little situation and he gave me another month or two to pay the rent. So…tah-dah! Here ya go!" Another smile that would frighten small children and Raido returned to his porno. "Whoa…this thing has some nice ass tricks in here."

"Raido…I promise I'll pay you back! I swear!" Kakashi bowed low and Raido looked up from the book.

"Pay me back? Oh no! Just happy to help."

"But I-!"

"Oh, alright! If you insist." He held up the book, "Can I just have this! I'll let you borrow it every once in a while, don't worry."

"Um, um, um…," Kakashi's eyes widened. :My references:

"Thank you! Got to go! Bye, bye!" Raido took off like a bullet down the street, the book under his arm.

Kakashi looked after the figure disappearing into the distance, dust flying back to hit him in the face. He clenched the paycheck tightly in his hand but couldn't help but mutter, "My book…"

. Dusk, Naruto . 

"Excuse me? Can I have Iruka's doctor here please?" Naruto clutched the small vial in his hands, twisting his head in all directions to catch a nurse who wasn't busy running in all directions. "Excuse me!"

One of the nurses came to the front desk, smiling with a bit of air about her, "Hello. Student nurse, Kimiko at your service."

"Uh…" :She's a total airhead: "Yeah…I'm looking for Umino Iruka's doctor. I have something important to give him." He held up the small bottle containing the remedy he had made at the apothecary as soon as he bought the plant for it and she snatched it out of his hand.

"Oh! How lovely! Perfume? Aw…I don't think he takes gifts from men…," she twirled the bottle in her hand.

"Give me that you bimbo! Get the fucking-!"

"No swearing in the hopstikal please."

"Where do you get off-!"

"What's going on?" A tall man in a long, white coat came up from behind Kimiko, giving Naruto a puzzled look.

Kimiko twirled around to see him, "Hello Onizuka-san! He wants to give you this."

The doctor took the bottle, eyeing it suspiciously, "I'm sorry…I don't take gifts from men."

Kimiko bobbed up and down, "Told ya!"

"It's not for you dumbass!" Naruto cried, throwing his hands in the air, "It's for Iruka!"

Onizuka's eyes widened, "I thought…," he looked at Kimiko with lit eyes, "Kimiko! You didn't send him the message!"

Kimiko coiled a strand of her hair, still smiling, "Uh…hm…did Kimiko give him message or not…?"

"Call me for what?" Naruto was growing desperate.

"Kimiko will say! Doctor Onizuka wanted Kimiko to call Uzumaki-san to tell him that uh…," Kimiko frowned, "To…what?"

Onizuka gave an exasperated sigh and chased off Kimiko. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and led him down the walkway to Iruka's room, "We tried to get a hold of you somehow but…as you see…," he pointed at Kimiko who was frolicking down the opposite hallway, "we're short of good help these days."

"I can see that but what about Iruka? What's going on? What happened?" His blue eyes were filled with worry, he was almost too afraid to step into the room. It was a shocking sight, cords were going in and out of his body, strange machines everywhere and the rising of his chest was barely noticeable, Naruto had thought he stopped breathing.

"You see…his system's shutting down. Antitoxins couldn't stop it even for a while. I think…by tonight…he'll die."

The young Jounin stepped up to Iruka's bedside, trembling terribly, taking hold of his hand as he knelt down, "He's dying…? Tell me…is he hurting right now?"

"It's hard to tell…"

"Just tell me."

"Pain knocked him unconscious a while ago…in just a while he should rest easy…the pain will only be numbness by then." He really didn't want to answer him; he just wanted to leave them alone. He never liked to give bad news.

"I wonder...who…," Hot tears escaped his eyes, he scratched Iruka's head lovingly, realizing that his hair grew out just a bit in the time that he was here, "who's hurting more here, Iruka? You or me?" He buried his head in Iruka's side, unable to hold in his cries of pain, "No! Iruka! Please, don't leave me! I'm sorry! I love you! Please! Don't go!"

Onizuka left the room, giving Naruto his space.

"It's all my fault! I'm sorry! I love you!"

. Kakashi . 

It was late and the silver-haired Jounin grew weary of looking for Naruto. The money was heavy in his pocket and he was eager to give it to Naruto already. He couldn't wait to give it to the young ninja, just to watch his face glow with happiness. Just like he did when he was younger. His heart did a few back flips and he picked up the pace to his walk. Halfway during his walk, he saw a figure come up the street, head bent low and eyes red and puffy.

"Naruto!" Kakashi ran up to him, excited as ever.

"Kakashi?" Naruto's head bent lower, he didn't want his superior to seem him in such a mess.

"I have something for you. Hold out your hand."

"I don't really feel like…"

"Come on. You'll like it."

"…," Naruto saw the happy little glow on Kakashi's face and held out his hand with little yearn.

"Here." Kakashi dropped the money into his hand.

Naruto eyed it, confused, "What?"

"It's for Iruka. I told you I would help and I did." Kakashi smiled triumphantly, not noticing the ever-growing fury in Naruto's face.

"Damn you! Damn you! You stupid-! Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Naruto pounded on Kakashi's chest, tears pouring from his eyes again.

"N-Naruto!" The wind was knocked from his chest. He felt like his ribs were going to snap, he grabbed Naruto by his wrists and held him back firmly. "What's wrong! What are you doing!" Naruto's head came forward and Kakashi tried to move back, for fear that Naruto was going to hit him again but this time…Naruto buried his head in Kakashi's chest, sobbing.

"I'm sorry! Iruka-! I couldn't…Kakashi! I lost Iruka! Kakashi, why! I'm sorry!" he wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist as soon as he got his wrists free and Kakashi…awkwardly wrapped his arms around Naruto, rubbing his back soothingly.

Yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiya

Authoress: "I killed Iruka!"

Naruto: "No!"

Both start to sob uncontrollably. Iruka shows up with a hospital blanket: "Where do you want me to put this?"

Authoress: " Oh that? In the dresser."

Iruka: "Ok. How'd you like my acting? Pretty good?"

Authoress: "Of course."

Iruka blushes: "Thank you."

Naruto: "You moron…"

**I like reviews…**


End file.
